Life Together
by ahrinssi
Summary: Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook? /KyuMin Story/ GS / Chap 6 is up! END
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast** **:**

Cho Kyuhyun (B)

Lee Sungmin (G)

Kim Ryeowook (G)

**Genre** **:**

Romance

...

_Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook?_

…

**Life Together**

**(Chap 1)**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sungminnie~".

Suara Leeteuk ahjumma membuka pagi Sungmin seperti biasanya. Wanita yang sudah genap 30 tahun itu sedang menyiram bunga yang terdapat dihalaman. Disampingnya seorang bocah lelaki kecil sedang sibuk memainkan selang air yang memuncratkan air dan membasahi tubuh kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma". Balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. "Hai Yoogeun, apa kau mandi pagi di halaman lagi?". Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi bakpau bocah lima tahun itu.

"Aww, Minnie noona celalu cubit pipi Yoogeun. Kan cakit~". Yoogeun mengelus pipinya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang tengah menggoda anak lelakinya. "Yoogeun selalu tak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah lihat air". Ujar Leeteuk. "Tumben kau berangkat sekolah pagi sekali. Ini baru jam setengah 7 loh Minnie".

"Tadi aku terbangun pagi sekali karena suara berisik di sebelah kamarku. Apa disebelah sedang ada perbaikan? Bukankah itu belum ada yang sewa?".

"Ah~ aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Di sebelah kamarmu ada orang baru yang menyewa. Subuh tadi dia baru saja memindahkan barang-barangnya".

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Pantas saja. Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang ya. Bye ahjumma, dan kau...bye bye Yoogeun". Sungmin melambai lalu kembali mencubit gemas pipi Yoogeun.

"Eomma~~ Minnie noona nakal~~".

Leeteuk ahjumma hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menyirami bunga dengan watering can biru nya.

oOoOo

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk Sungmin sampai di sekolahnya. Hari ini Sungmin bisa santai datang ke sekolah karena pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat. Sungmin sedikit terkantuk-kantuk saat duduk di bis yang masih belum penuh.

Sesampainya disekolah, gedung dengan lima tingkat itu masih sangat sepi hanya beberapa siswa saja yang sudah datang.

"Pagi Sungmin. Hari ini kau datang terlalu pagi". Sapa Shin songsaeng yang sudah berjaga-jaga di gerbang sekolah. Guru konseling satu itu menunjuk jam tangannya.

"Hehehe. Aku akan merebut gelar murid rajin dari tangan Eunhyuk".

"Kau harus datang subuh kalau mau lebih rajin darinya".

Sungmin pun tertawa mendengar lawakan gurunya itu. Padahal saat ia menghukum murid yang terlambat wajahnya selalu tampak seram. Namun kali ini Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan selera humor yang ternyata dimiliki Shin songsaeng.

"Aku pikir itu akan cukup mudah. Maukah Songseng meminjamkan tenda milik Donghae yang disita kemarin?". Balas Sungmin dan gurunya itu hanya bisa tertawa dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Ha ha ha ambil lah dibawah sumur belakang sekolah. Aku sudah membuangnya kedalam sana biar murid nakal itu tidak lagi main-main lagi di dalam sekolah sampai larut malam dan menginap disini".

Sungmin memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia hampir saja refleks ingin memukul bahu gurunya karena terbawa suasana, untung saja ia cepat teringat kalo yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah gurunya.

"Hah...hah...aku tidak menyangka songseng punya selera humor yang tinggi. Aku masuk ke dalam duluan ya, aku tidak mau membuat perutku sakit karena lawakan maut songsaeng".

"Masuklah...aku harus mempersiapkan tongkat rotanku untuk murid yang terlambat".

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terpingkal. Buru-buru Sungmin masuk meninggalkan gerbang sekolah karena sudah tidak kuat menahan geli di perutnya.

Dengan langkah santai Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sungmin bisa menebak kalau dikelasnya hanya ada 2 orang yang baru datang.

"Dor!".

Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Aissshh Wookie! Kau hampir membuatku berteriak".

Ryeowook terkekeh sembari menunjukkan v sign dengan jarinya. "Tumben kau datang pagi".

"Kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan hal sama. Aku kan tak pernah telat!".

"Habisnya...biasanya kan kau datang tepat saat bel berbunyi" Sungmin mendengus walaupun yang dikatakan Ryeowook memang benar adanya.

"Belum saja kalian semua akan terkejut ketika aku datang subuh". Tantang Sungmin dan tentu saja itu tidak serius. Ryeowook tertawa tanpa suara karena ia tau itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, kau tau Kyuhyun kan?".

Sungmin mengangguk, tentu saja dia tau dan hapal betul dengan sosok Kyuhyun kalau Ryeowook setiap hari menceritakan tentang lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya hari ini".

"MWO?". Sungmin terkejut bukan main dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin?".

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku kan tidak boleh jadi penakut seperti kata kau kemarin".

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya keras merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu kemarin kepada Ryeowook. "Tapi kau tau kan kalau Kyuhyun itu angkuhnya bukan main?".

"Aku sudah siap dengan segala resikonya Min".

Sungmin meringis ngeri, tak tega kalau sampai Ryeowook ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Kalau sampai temannya itu menangis Kyuhyun akan mati ditangannya hari ini juga.

oOoOo

**Drapp drapp**

Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan gaya cool nya melintasi lapangan. Banyak murid perempuan yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan bisik-bisik mengagumi. Seperti biasanya memang begitu, setiap Kyuhyun melintas dimana pun hampir seluruh murid perempuan dari tingkat bawah sampai atas pasti akan menatap Kyuhyun dari jauh seraya berbisik kagum, walau tak sampai histeris karena mereka tau aturan juga.

Ryeowook mencoba mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin dibelakang ikut mengejar Ryeowook karena khawatir dengan tindakan nekat sahabatnya itu. Setelah beberapa meter dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berhenti berlari dan menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat.

"KYUHYUN-AH!".

**Drap**

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan dinginnya menusuk Ryeowook. Tak ayal seluruh 'penonton' Kyuhyun berhenti berbisik dan hening seketika.

"SA-SARANGHAE!"

Sontak seluruh murid perempuan bergumam kaget. Ada yang mencibir ke arah Ryeowook, ada yang terkejut tak percaya bahkan ada yang ikut malu sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryewook dengan tajam. Para 'penonton' pun berdebar menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang terkenal akan ke kejamannya dalam berkata.

"Kau itu cupu dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Kau juga pasti sudah tau jawabanku apa".

Tertawa tertahan pun lalu menggema di sekitar lapangan itu. Ryeowook yang menjadi objek 'korban' pun hanya bisa menunduk lemas ketika ratusan pasang mata menatapnya seperti seorang badut.

Sedangkan sang pangeran yang beberapa meter didepannya hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis lalu berbalik tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook berdiri Sungmin sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memerah lantaran menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak. Ya...amarah lah yang Sungmin tahan dari tadi.

"Habislah kau hari ini Cho Kyuhyun sialan!".

oOoOo

**Brugg**

Sungmin menempelkan satu kaki kanannya ke tembok mencoba menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai di ujung tangga. Tangannya dilipat ke dada lalu memasang wajah penuh dendam ke arah lelaki tampan itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menolak Wookie didepan orang banyak!".

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya mendengar bentakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. "Kau siapa?".

"Aku Lee Sungmin, teman dari Wookie". Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Wookie?".

"Gadis yang tadi menyatakan cinta kepadamu! Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan ya? Apa hatimu terbuat dari besi baja? Dasar lelaki bo….".

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin yang terus berbicara tanpa henti, lalu tubuh lelaki itu menjepit Sungmin hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. "Apa kau juga mau menyatakan cinta kepadaku?".

Sungmin melepaskan kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya dan mendorong kecil tubuh lelaki dihadapannya agar jarak yang sangat dekat itu terlepas.

"Ryeowook benar-benar harus sadar menyukai lelaki bodoh seperti ini. Ya! Percaya diri sekali kau ini!".

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar makian Sungmin. "Lebih bodoh mana, aku atau teman cupu mu itu? Dia saja yang tidak tau tempat untuk menyatakan cinta kepadaku". Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa remeh.

Mendengar sahabat baiknya di hina oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun semakin panas. Nafasnya memburu penuh amarah. "YA! BERHENTI MENGHINA RYEOWOOK!".

**Duggg**

Dengan tenaga super, Sungmin menendang perut Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling di tangga.

"Omona!".

Sungmin melonjak kaget ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak diujung tangga bawah dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Mati lah aku!".

oOoOo

"Hah..hah..kau ini berat sekali sih!".

Sungmin terengah-engah lelah dengan wajah penuh keringat. Di sampingnya, Kyuhyun tengah menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya di bahu Sungmin. Kondisi Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja pasca tubuhnya terguling di tangga. Kaki dan tangan kanannya terkilir lumayan cukup parah, belum lagi dahinya yang tergores hingga berdarah.

"Ayolah jalannya cepat sedikit, aku ingin istirahat".

Sungmin mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Yang semustinya perlu istirahat itu adalah aku!".

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ocehan gadis disampingnya. Sengaja ia minta diantarkan pulang oleh Sungmin sebagai balasan atas kekasaran yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadapanya. "Rumahku tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari sini".

Hawa musim panas yang sangat menyengat membuat Sungmin kewalahan sendiri. Berat tubuh Kyuhyun tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan mungil walau tak kurus. Kekuatannya perlahan terkuras habis karena harus memapah Kyuhyun dari sekolah hingga rumahnya. Lelaki itu menolak untuk menaiki bis dengan alasan kepalanya pusing kalau harus terguncang-guncang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini. Aigoo…aku haus sekali". Gerutu Sungmin dengan suara kecil tapi tetap saja terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berbelok melewati sebuah gang. Sungmin pun berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa lagi?". Ujar Sungmin malas.

"Kau hampir melewati tangganya". Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah tangga yang Sungmin perkirakan memiliki tiga puluh lebih anak tangga. "Tempat tinggalku ada diatas sana".

Sungmin meringis melihat deretan anak tangga didepan matanya. Ingin menangis dan pura-pura pingsan saja rasanya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi memikul tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat berat itu. Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak di dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, yasudah. Aku…".

"Aisshhh…baiklah…baiklah…ini juga karena salahku kan?". Sungmin menepuk punggungnya lalu berjongkok. "Naiklah ke punggungku".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya. "Aduh kaki ku benar-benar seperti tidak bertulang". Ucapnya mendramatisir agar Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin menaiki anak tangga dengan menggendong Kyuhyun di atas punggungnya. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengangkat kakinya yang terasa semakin berat di tiap anak tangga yang ditapakinya.

Setelah menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke puncak, Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hei..sekarang kau mau melukai bokongku?".

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan protes Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin duduk dan meregangkan otot kakinya yang terasa mau copot. Sungmin memijat kakinya perlahan tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Wajahnya menjadi pucat, bibirnya juga menjadi berwarna putih. Karena merasa tak tega, ia pun membiarkan Sungmin duduk dan beristirahat sesukanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu?". Ujar Kyuhyun ketika sepuluh menit berlalu menunggu Sungmin yang tengah kepayahan terkapar di jalan.

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa rumahmu masih jauh? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi".

"Lima menit dari sini kita akan sampai". Jawab Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dengan susah payah. "Cepatlah selesaikan ini".

Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu ikut berdiri dan menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali memapahnya. Dengan tenaga tersisa Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menahan haus di tenggorokannya yang mulai kering.

"Kita sudah sampai". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk bahu Sungmin. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu terkejut melihat sebuah rumah dengan dua tingkat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin!". Teriak Sungmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa yang tidak mungkin?".

"I..ini tempat tinggalku juga! Kau tinggal disini juga?".

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah kesini". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"MWO? Jadi kau yang subuh tadi berisik memindahkan barang-barang?".

Sungmin memijat dahinya yang mendadak sakit karena kejadian aneh yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya hari ini. "Kenapa hari ini begitu sial bagiku". Lirihnya sambil menangis didalam hati.

oOoOo

**Srek..srekk..**

Dengan setengah hati Sungmin memindahkan barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai kamar Kyuhyun dan merapihkannya. Ketika sampai di kamar Kyuhyun yang seperti terkena bom atom, Sungmin dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan itu. Mau tak mau Sungmin menurutinya karena ia merasa harus menebus dosa karena telah melukai lelaki itu.

"Kyaaaa!".

**Pluk**

Sebuah kain berbentuk segitiga berwarna hitam mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau sembarangan menyimpan barang seperti itu, ha!". Teriak Sungmin sembari menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. "Aku kan baru pindah, wajar saja. Kau mau melihat ini?". Kyuhyun melebarkan celana dalamnya itu dihadapan Sungmin bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Dasar gila! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!".

Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan belum memasak untukku!".

"Masak saja sendiri!".

Kyuhyun pura-pura menjerit memegangi kaki dan tangannya. "Aww, aduh kaki dan tanganku sakit sekali~ Tapi aku sangat lapar~~".

Sungmin yang sudah diambang pintu pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Arraseo..arraseo..!".

Merasa berhasil mengelabui Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun lalu mengambil bahan makanan yang dimilikinya untuk dimasak di kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar sewa yang terbilang kecil itu sudah dilengkapi dengan dapur walaupun tak besar.

**Ctak..ctak..ctak…**

Telaten Sungmin memotong berbagai macam sayuran yang akan dimasaknya menjadi sup. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Kau..sudah lama tinggal disini?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah setahun lebih aku tinggal sendiri disini". Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatannya memasak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?". Lanjut Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tahun lalu ayahku dikirim ke Cina oleh perusahaannya. Ibu dan adikku ikut bersamanya. Karena aku sudah ada di tingkat akhir, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea hingga lulus". Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu membuka kemeja sekolahnya karena ia merasa mulai tak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang penuh keringat itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah saja ke Cina? Kan sama saja".

"Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba pindah sekolah. Dan aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Wookie".

"Wookie?".

Sungmin memutarkan bola matanya jengah. "Gadis yang tadi pagi menyatakan cintanya kepadamu. Dasar bodoh!". Kesal Sungmin karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanyakan siapa Ryeowook.

"Asal kau tau ya, Wookie itu orangnya baik dan lembut sekali. Saat aku di bully di SMP, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang mau berteman denganku, bagaimanapun ju…kyaaaa!".

Sungmin menjerit ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendekatinya dari belakang tanpa pakaian. Iya…dia topless dengan santainya. "Apa-apaan kau ini! Pakai bajumu!".

Karena panik Sungmin yang berniat untuk memasukkan air ke dalam supnya, malah memasukkan spirtus dan mendadak api tiba-tiba menyambar dari arah kompor menyebabkan api meninggi hingga langit-langit kamar. Beruntung semprotan air otomatis pencegah kebakaran yang terpasang di tiap-tiap kamar berfungsi dan air pun menyemprot tiba-tiba memadamkan api yang hampir saja menyebabkan kebakaran. Namun…keadaan kamar Kyuhyun sekarang kacau luar biasa karena air yang terus menyemprot dan membasahi seluruh ruangan dikamarnya. Belum lagi air yang mulai menggenang di lantai.

Alarm kebakaran yang berdering membuat Leeteuk berlarian kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tampak terkejut ketika melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang seperti terkena badai tsunami karena semuanya basah.

"Aigoo~ ada apa ini?".

Keduanya kompak terdiam ketika ditanya. "Ini kacau sekali. Nanti akan aku panggilkan orang untuk memperbaikinya. Tenang saja, gedung ini sudah aku asuransikan".

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas leganya karena Leeteuk ahjumma sama sekali tidak marah dan mengajukkan ganti rugi untuk ulahnya ini.

"Maafkan aku ahjumma". Sesal Sungmin. "Kira-kira berapa lama perbaikannya?".

Leeteuk mencoba menyalakan saklar namun lampunya tidak menyala. "Perlu banyak perbaikan sepertinya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu sebulan".

Kyuhyun menggangguk pasrah. Padahal belum satu hari ia tidur dikamar sewaannya yang baru itu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Kyuhyun-ah? Tidak ada kamar yang kosong. Dirumahku ada kamar…tapi…".

"Gwenchana, aku bisa tinggal dengan temanku". Jawab Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Leeteuk.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau…". Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Sungmin dengan tajam. "Aku akan tinggal dikamar mu".

"MWO?! YANG BENAR SAJA!". Teriak Sungmin terkejut bukan main.

-**T.B.C-**

Hello. Adakah yang familiar dengan cerita di atas? Mungkin sebagian merasa tak asing lagi dengan adegan-adegan diatas ya. Yup, FF saya kali ini merupakan sebuah re-make dari film jepang dengan judul _L-DK_. Hehehe saya suka banget sama re-make ya kesannya…abisnya saya belum dapet inspirasi untuk buat alur cerita sendiri sih. Lagipula kadang suka buntu mendadak kalau bikin alur cerita sendiri, hehehe.

Semoga FF saya dapat menghibur para KyuMin Shipper yang haus akan FF KyuMin yang mulai menipis di FFN T.T saya jadi teringat dengan review salah satu reader…

"_LESTARIKAN FF KYUMIN! GS"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun (B)  
Lee Sungmin (G)  
Kim Ryeowook (G)

**Genre :**

Romance

...

_Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook?_

...

**Life Together**

**(Chap 2)**

.

.

.

.

Hari itu juga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Sungmin. Walaupun gadis itu sudah merengek menolak, Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras ingin menumpang dikamar Sungmin. Dengan alasan keadaan ini terjadi karena semua kesalahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tentu saja memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Sungmin yang menolak keras untuk menampungnya.

**Srek..srekk..**

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok Sungmin perlahan mengangkat kardus dengan ukuran lumayan besar sekaligus menggendong tas ransel yang berisi pakaian Kyuhyun menuju kamar sewanya.

"Tak bisakah kau membantuku? Ini semua kan barang-barangmu!". Geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah (pura-pura) memelas memegangi tangannya yang berbalut kain perban, mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak akan mungkin mampu mengangkat beban berat untuk sementara ini.  
Sungmin mendengus jengkel melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang pura-pura menderita. "Arraseo! Menyebalkan".

**Cklek**

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah lalu melebarkan pintunya. "Silahkan ma..". Belum selesai Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah menerobos masuk tanpa tau sopan santun.

Mata Kyuhyun mengitari setiap sudut kamar Sungmin yang sangat rapih khas perempuan. Beda sekali dengan kamarnya yang berantakan walaupun wajar sih dia kan baru saja pindah. Wangi lavender juga menyeruak menggelitik hidung Kyuhyun entah sumber wanginya dari mana. Pintu balkon yang terbuka, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi masih sibuk menurunkan kardus dan beberapa barang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berlarian menuju balkon mendahului Kyuhyun dan mencabut sesuatu dari jemuran yang tergantung diluar sana.

"Kau tak melihatnya kan?". Tanya Sungmin panik sembari menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tadi ia cabut di jemuran.

"Aku mau mandi". Jawab Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menaruh benda yang tadi disembunyikannya.

"Celana dalam merah berbintik-bintik". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sungmin yang tengah menutup lemari pakaiannya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan malu luar biasa. "Cho Kyuhyun sialan!".

oOoOo

Sekarang Sungmin tengah sibuk memasak untuk makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia harus menambah porsi masakannya karena keberadaan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Persediaan bahan makanan untuk dua hari pun rela ia pakai untuk dimasak malam ini. Terpaksa, mau gimana lagi? Ia juga harus bertanggung jawab karena ulahnya lah kamar sewa Kyuhyun hampir dilalap api.

Sementara Sungmin memasak makan malam, Kyuhyun masih berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya tentu saja. Beberapa kali Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan was-was. Entah apa yang ia khawatirkan dari tadi.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan pertanda Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan ritual mandi nya. Sungmin buru-buru berpura-pura sedang sibuk memasak dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja gadis itu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi. Bisa habis di cap mesum oleh Kyuhyun kalau sampai kepergok.

"Makan malam sudah si….YA!". Sungmin yang tengah memegang panci berisi sup miso hampir saja menumpahkannya karena terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tak berpakaian dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali topless sih! Cepat pakai bajumu bodoh!". Refleks ia memejamkan matanya dan menunduk mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah kan tidak berpakaian di kamar sendiri". Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Tentu saja masalah! Aku kan perempuan!". Bentak Sungmin garang.

"Kau saja yang berpikiran bukan-bukan". Jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu mengambil t-shirt dan memakainya dihadapan Sungmin yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada aturannya untuk tinggal bersama bodoh! Dan penampilanmu yang seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman! Lagi pu...".

"Enak".

Sungmin berhenti berbicara ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya.

Mata kyuhyun terbuka lebar ketika ia mencicipi sedikit ayam asam manis yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan kecil ditengah ruangan. Sungmin yang tengah mengomel itu pun terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan semangatnya menyantap hidangan sederhana yang dimasak olehnya. Baru kali ini sungmin melihat orang lain begitu semangat menyantap masakannya.

Sungmin pun mendekati meja makan kecil itu lalu menaruh panci berisi sup miso yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ini...makanlah sup nya juga agar kau cepat pulih dan tak menyusahkanku lagi".

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat lalu menyendokkan sup nya ke mangkuk kecil di sebelahnya.  
Kedua mata Kyuhyun kembali berbinar ketika ia menyendokkan kuah supnya dan merasakan hangatnya kuah itu meluncur ditenggorokannya .

"Woah! Kau benar-benar pandai memasak ya? Ini enak sekali!".

Sontak pipi Sungmin pun memerah karena pujian Kyuhyun. Maklumlah baru kali ini masakannya begitu di agung-agungkan sedemikian rupa.

oOoOo

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makan malamnya dengan lahap, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersiap-siap untuk tidur untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu ruangan.

Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah memisahkan area tempat tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun. Walau keduanya terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain, tapi setan kan selalu berada disekeliling manusia, jadi tetap harus antisipasi kan?

"Kau tidur disana". Tunjuk Sungmin ke arah pojok kamar menghadap tembok. "...dan aku disini". Sungmin kali ini menunjuk area tempat tidurnya di dekat meja belajarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari PSP yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Dasar maniak! Apa bagusnya namja begitu, semua orang sudah tertipu oleh luarnya saja!". Protes Sungmin seraya bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama.

Begitu Sungmin selesai mengganti pakaiannya ia melotot marah ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan enaknya tidur diatas kasurnya. Padahal Sungmin sudah menggelarkan kasur futon milik Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aissshhh, pindah dari kasurku!".

Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun tak peduli kalau kakinya itu tengah terkilir. Namun lelaki itu tak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap meringkuk nyaman di atas kasurnya.

"Ku bilang pindah Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tuli?". Kali ini bokong Kyuhyun lah yang jadi sasaran Sungmin. Bertubi-tubi ia layangkan kakinya ke arah bokong Kyuhyun. Karena tak juga mempan, akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menarik kasurnya tapi ternyata percuma karena badan Kyuhyun berat sekali.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur dikasurnya. "Hanya untuk malam ini saja Cho! Pabo!".

Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa dibalik selimutnya.

oOoOo

Pagi menjelang mengganti malam yang gelap dan sunyi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam mimpi padahal matahari sudah menyala-nyala diluar sana. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena kejadian berat kemarin hingga suara alarm berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu pun tak terdengar oleh mereka.

"Eunggh..".

Suara alarm yang semakin keras dari ponsel Sungmin mengusik tidur nyenyak gadis itu.  
Perlahan ia tersadar dan membuka matanya pelan karena hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

"Emmhh...jam ber...KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Suara keras Sungmin bergema di kamarnya. Suara kicauan burung diluar pun kalah keras dengan teriakan Sungmin barusan.

"KENAPA KAU TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU!".

Sungmin susah payah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di atas tubuhnya. Mata gadis itu sudah hampir keluar karena kaget ketika bangun melihat Kyuhyun disampingnya tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali tidur tak peduli walau tubuhnya digulingkan kasar oleh Sungmin.

Gadis itu memeriksa pakaian tidurnya dan ia bernafas lega karena pakaiannya masih utuh terkancing begitupun celananya.

"Omona! Sudah jam 7 lewat!".

Sungmin pun cepat meraih seragamnya yang tergantung di depan lemari pakaiannya dan berlarian ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya secepat kilat.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit ia telah siap dengan seragamnya. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih asik meringkuk dibawah selimutnya.

"YA! Kau akan terlambat! Cepat bangun!". Sungmin memukul bokong Kyuhyun keras-keras agar lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam dan merapatkan selimutnya erat. "YA! Aku tau kau itu murid pintar, tapi...engg...tapi...pokonya kau harus bangun sekarang!". Kali ini Sungmin menghujam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"YA! Aku akan melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja! Tak usah menggangguku!". Bentak Kyuhyun seraya membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke bantal empuk miliknya. Ia kembali tertidur dengan damai (?).

Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Mentang-mentang ia murid terpintar, sikapnya jadi seenaknya begitu!".

oOoOo

Tepat setelah bel tanda masuk selesai berdering, Sungmin sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan peluh yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Di depan gerbang sekolah Shin songsaeng sudah menepuk-nepuk tongkat rotannya dengan wajah yang garang, Sungmin pun mengucap syukur beberapa kali karena ia terbebas dari hukuman kejam Shin songsaeng.

Sesampainya dikelas Sungmin mendapati kelasnya masih gaduh pertanda guru belum masuk.

"Minnie! Kenapa baru datang?". Ryeowook yang menyadari kehadiran Sungmin tampak heran ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu terlihat berkeringat di pagi hari yang cukup dingin ini.

"Hampir saja aku terlambat. Huh! Aku capek sekali berlari". Keluh Sungmin lalu mendudukan diri dengan lemah di kursinya.

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat separah ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Pasalnya, seterlambat-terlambatnya Sungmin datang ke sekolah, jarang sekali ia sampai melewati bel tanda masuk.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia jadi mengingat keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan kalau Kyuhyun selama sebulan kedepan akan tinggal bersamanya kepada Ryeowook kan? Dirinya tak mau menyakiti hati Ryeowook yang bisa saja cemburu kalau tau Kyuhyun berada satu atap dengannya. Walau begitu, Sungmin juga tak tega membohongi Ryeowook, tapi...mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah saling berjanji akan merahasiakan kepada siapapun perihal tinggal bersama itu.

Ryeowook makin heran ketika melihat Sungmin malah melamun dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang serius di rumahmu tadi pagi?". Tanya Ryeowook lagi, kali ini ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan.

"Eh? A..anio...aku...aku lupa memasang alarm, ya...makannya jadi terlambat. Lalu aku juga harus menjemur pakaian sebelum berangkat. Ha ha kau tau lah sulitnya tinggal sendirian". Ucap Sungmin berbohong. Ia pun berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook didalam hatinya dan tentu saja percuma karena sahabatnya itu tak mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham akan kesulitan Sungmin yang tinggal seorang diri. "Oh...ya ampun Min, mau ku bantu membereskan rumahmu atau melakukan sesuatu? Nanti sepulang se...".

"Ah...ti-tidak usah Wook, ha ha ha. Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagi pula, bukankah nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus mengajar?".

Walau Ryeowook masih di bangku SMA, berkat kepintarannya ia mencoba menjadi guru privat. Selain karena ia memilik otak yang lumayan cerdas, ia juga ingin belajar untuk menjadi guru, karena itu memang cita-citanya.

"Ah...kau benar, hari ini aku harus mengajar di dua tempat. Maafkan aku ya, jadi tak bisa membantumu". Ujar Ryeowook tak enak hati karena tidak bisa membantu Sungmin.

"Gwenchana~ tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu".

Ketika mereka tengah asik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja Han songsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas dan menghentikan segala kegaduhan yang terjadi. Seluruh murid berebut jalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Maaf saya sedikit terlambat. Mari kita mulai pelajaran fisika untuk hari ini".

Dan sebagian murid pun tiba-tiba melemah karena pelajaran membosankan telah dimulai mengisi pagi yang dingin.

Tak terkecuali Sungmin yang notabene sangat membenci pelajaran eksak. Apalagi dengan pelajaran yang bernama fi-si-ka, musuh terbesarnya.

"Minggu lalu kita sudah membahas tentang bab induksi elektromagnetik. Kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan kalian tentang pemantulan, pembiasan dan interfensi yang menjadi bab akhir di semester ini".

Sungmin beberapa kali menguap dan melirik kearah jendela bosan. Beda sekali dengan Ryeowook yang ada di depannya. Ia tampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan Han songsaeng dan mengangguk-ngangguk kecil. Baginya, fisika adalah sebuah pelajaran yang membuatnya penasaran hingga tak mampu untuk tidur. Sungmin sampai heran ketika pernah suatu kali Ryeowook datang ke sekolah dengan mata bengkak kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas hingga subuh. Terlalu manik menurut Sungmin.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu begitu lama bagi Sungmin. Sudah beberapa kali ia terkantuk-kantuk diatas mejanya karena bosan dan tak berminat sama sekali memperhatikan pelajaran Han songsaeng.

Sungmin pun sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Lalu tak sengaja ia melirik kearah jendela yang tepat menghadap lapangan basket. Ia melihat murid-murid kelas Kyuhyun tengah berolah raga disana.

Sungmin pun mencari sosok Kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berlarian mendribbel bola basket dengan cekatan.

"Sejak kapan dia sembuh? Sialan, aku ditipu olehnya!".

oOoOo

Dering bel jam istirahat berdering nyaring membuat semangat para murid berpacu. Koridor ditiap lantai gedung sekolah itu pun mendadak ramai karena seluruh murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Aku mau makan bibimbap dua porsi kali ini! Aku lapar sekali".

"Hyukkie, kau ini seorang gadis atau pe-sumo sih? Makanmu banyak sekali".

Tawa Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun meledak ketika melihat percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae sang kekasih. Mereka bedua adalah sepasang kekasih yang terkenal sering sekali adu mulut tapi tetap keep romantic yang kadang tak mengenal tempat.

"Sungmin, Wookie mau ikut kami bergabung ke kantin?" Tawar Eunhyuk mengacuhkan Donghae.

Kompak keduanya mengangguk dan merangkul Eunhyuk bersamaan. Mereka bertiga pun jalan beriringan meninggalkan Donghae.

Walaupun bukan sahabat dekat, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kau tampaknya sudah tidak sedih lagi karena Kyuhyun? Kau sudah tidak merasa sakit hati lagi?". Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku tidak sakit hati karena Kyuhyun menolakku. Tapi aku masih tetap menyukainya, he he he cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan kan?".

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri belum menemukan cinta pertamanya sampai detik ini.

"Lebih baik kau cari lelaki lain saja Wook, jangan terus mengharapkan Kyuhyun". Kata Eunhyuk sang pakar cinta memberi nasihat.

"Setuju! Lagipula apa bagusnya sih Kyuhyun". Ucap Sungmin. "Kau itu terlalu baik untuk Kyuhyun". Tambah Sungmin.

Saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol sembari berjalan menuju kantin. Dari arah berlawanan muncul Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan santai.

"Woah! Ada Kyuhyun". Ryeowook pun tampak tersipu melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

Ragu-ragu Ryeowook untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. Walaupun sudah ditolak mentah-mentah tapi rasa kagumnya dengan Kyuhyun seakan tak pernah luntur sama sekali.

Ketika Kyuhyun semakin dekat kearah mereka bertiga, Sungmin pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan agar Kyuhyun tak melihat dirinya.

"Hai".

Ryeowook pun terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berhenti dihadapannya dan menyapanya duluan.

"A...annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Bukan kau. Tapi dia". Kyuhyun pun menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk sembari menutupi wajahnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Sungmin pun menurunkan tangannya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ini...kunci rumahmu. Kau lu...".

Sungmin terkejut melihat kunci rumahnya berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Ia pun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari kedua temannya itu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau terang-terangan begitu sih! Kau mau kita ketauan?". Bisik Sungmin jengkel.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik tak peduli. Ia mau mengerjai Sungmin karena tadi pagi telah menendang bokong dan melemparkan bantal kearah tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan kuncinya!". Sungmin pun menggapai kunci yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Sungmin. "Ya! Jangan main-main!".

"Coba ambil kalau kau mampu." Kyuhyun sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Sungmin melompat-lompat dihadapannya. "Dasar pendek". Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil dengan puas.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin menuju pojokkan koridor yang sepi dan tak terlihat oleh kedua teman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin ke tembok dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.  
Sungmin tampak gugup karena melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat untuk kedua kalinya. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun pun sangat sempit, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terasa menggelitik hidungnya.

"Ucapkan terima kasih, dan kau akan mendapat kuncinya".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu. Cepat kembalikan atau ku tendang perutmu".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidak akan mendapat kuncinya dan temanmu akan curiga".  
Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun. Dan dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan lelaki angkuh didepannya itu.

"Gomawo". Ucap Sungmin cepat dan dengan suara kecil.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya". Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sungmin barusan.

"Ck. Go-ma-wo! Puas?".

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Sungmin. Rasanya mengerjai Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan.

"Sudah puas tertawanya? Dan oh ya, sejak kapan kakimu sembuh ha? Kau menipuku ya?".  
Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Aku sudah sembuh itu bukan urusanmu kan?".

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau sudah menipuku dengan trik lukamu itu". Sungmin melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang masih di tempeli plaster "Dan kau tak usah berpura-pura masih memakai plaster!". Dengan kasar Sungmin mencabut plaster yang ada di dahi Kyuhyun.

"AW! Itu beneran masih belum sembuh bodoh!". Kyuhyun pun meringis perih ketika lukanya sedikit tertarik karena plasternya dicabut paksa.

"A...a...mianhae. Kau sih tukang tipu! Aku mana tau itu beneran masih luka". Jawab Sungmin membela diri.

"Dasar bodoh. Ini kuncimu!". Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju UKS untuk memplester kembali lukanya.

"Rasakan!".

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tampak sangat heran melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Ayo kita susul Sungmin. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun diapa-apakan olehnya". Eunhyuk pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Bukannya khawatir dengan keadaan temannya mereka malah lebih takut Kyuhyun yang diapa-apakan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menghajar Kyuhyun kan Min?". Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir ketika mendapati Sungmin sendirian di pojokkan tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kalian malah mengkhawatirkan namja jelek itu?".

"A-anio...kami pikir kau balas dendam kepada Kyuhyun karena kejadian kemarin". Jawab Ryeowook. "Lagipula, kenapa kunci rumahmu bisa ada di tangan Kyuhyun, Min?"

Sungmin mendadak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Sungmin mencari alasan logis yang tidak mencurigakan.

"Engg...itu...ah! Aku tadi menjatuhkan kunci rumahku, dan..Kyuhyun mengembalikannya. Jelek-jelek begitu dia baik juga ya, ha ha ha". Sungmin pun tertawa terpaksa agar tidak mencurigakan kedua temannya itu.

"Wah, Kyuhyun selain tampan, pintar, baik juga ya dia". Puji Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

oOoOo

Setelah pulang sekolah Sungmin berinisiatif memasang kain pemisah antara tempat ia dan Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya. Selain memasang tirai pemisah ia juga menempelkan berbagai macam peringatan dengan note kecil di setiap sudut kamarnya agar Kyuhyun tak seenaknya melakukan apapun dikamarnya.

"Selesai~ haaa sekarang dia tak akan bisa memakai kasurku dan bertindak seenaknya di kamarku".

Dari arah luar kamarnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang melangkah. "Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Ayo kita liat apa reaksinya melihat ini semua". Sungmin pun terkikik geli.

"Woah, benarkah kau bertetangga dengan seorang yeoja? Beruntung sekali!".

Sungmin terheran ketika mendengar ada suara yang tidak ia kenali dari arah luar.

"Tidak juga. Biasa saja".

Tapi kali ini suara Kyuhyun lah yang ia dengar.

"WA! Jangan-jangan dia membawa temannya kemari!

**Cklek**

Suara kunci diputar terdengar dari arah luar. Sungmin pun panik ketika ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun sekarang tengah membawa temannya ke kamarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan!".

Sungmin pun buru-buru menarik tirai pemisah antara tempat tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun agar tak mencurigakan. Lalu ia bersembunyi dibalik gulungan kasur futon milik Kyuhyun yang berada di pojokan, karena itu terlihat aman untuk bersembunyi.

**Cklek...**

Pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah Kyuhyun dan satu teman dekatnya masuk.

"Woah kamarmu luar biasa rapih".

Kyuhyun tampak heran ketika ia tak melihat Sungmin di kamarnya. Padahal kunci rumah milik Sungmin sudah tergantung di samping pintu masuk.

Namun Kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa keras ketika melihat sebelah kaki Sungmin yang menyembul di antar gulungan kasur futon miliknya. Ide untuk mengerjai Sungmin pun muncul.  
Kyuhyun dengan tak berperasaan menduduki tumpukan kasur itu dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau ada Sungmin di dalamnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin merasakan tulang ditubuhnya hampir remuk karena Kyuhyun mendudukinya dengan menekan sekali.

"Tetangga wanitamu itu dari sekolah mana Kyu?".

"Dia...dari sekolah yang sama dengan kita". Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin yang ada didalam gulungan kasur hanya bisa terkejut tidak bisa membalas.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali!".

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ujung gulungan kasurnya dan mendapati kaki Sungmin masih tersembul disana. Dengan iseng Kyuhyun menggelitik kaki Sungmin.

"Ahk! Hentikan!". Sungmin yang tidak kuat menahan geli di telak kakinya pun tak kuat untuk tidak protes.

"Eh? Kau mendengar sesuatu Kyu? Seperti suara seorang perempuan".

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap temannya itu. "Mungkin tetangga perempuanku itu sedang mandi".

"Yang benar? Apa aku bisa mengintipnya dari samping?".

Teman Kyuhyun itu pun bergegas membuka pintu balkon dan mengintip dari arah samping.

"Hah!". Sungmin pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Kau sudah gila membawa tem...".

"Kyu aku tidak men..eh? Kau siapa?",

Belum selesai Sungmin mengomel, teman Kyuhyun itu kembali masuk dan mempergokinya.

"A..aku tetangganya Kyuhyun! Ha ha ha". Jawab Sungmin mencoba rileks.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini?".

Sungmin menelan air liurnya mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Engg..itu..". Mata Sungmin mencari-cari sesuatu dikamarnya untuk menjadi bahan berbohongnya.

"Dia mau mengambil bajunya. Kemarin dia meminjam mesin cuci ku. Kebetulan dikamarnya sedang rusak". Ujar Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk merasa terselamatkan.

"Oh begitu...eh iya, namamu siapa?".

"Aku Lee Sungmin, dari kelas 3B. Salam kenal".

"Namaku Yesung teman satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun. Oh iya, aku dan Kyuhyun mau pergi berkaraoke. Kau mau ikut?".

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya dan mengisyaratkan matanya dengan'kenapa-kau-mengajaknya?'.

"Ah...tidak perlu...aku harus mengerjakan tugas".

"Yah sayang sekali. Lain kali kita pergi bersama ya".

Sungmin hanya tertawa untuk menjawab ajakan Yesung itu.

"Kalau begitu aku...kembali ke kamarku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa".

Sungmin pun mendengus kesal. 'Ini kan kamarku! Kenapa harus aku yang keluar sih?'. Batin Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sungmin-ah". Yesung pun melambai kearah Sungmin.

"Hei, kau melupakan bajumu".  
Kyuhyun pun melemparkan sehelai baju Sungmin kearah gadis itu.

"Go-ma-wo Kyuhyun-ah!". Ujar Sungmin menekan kata-katanya. "Aku permisi".

**Brak**

Dengan kesal Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku harus membalas dendam kepadanya lain kali! Lihat saja nanti. Huh!".

Terpaksa Sungmin sementara harus menjauh dari rumah sewanya itu. Sampai Kyuhyun dan Yesung pergi dari kamarnya.

"Aku ke cafe Jungmo oppa saja kalau begini".

Sungmin pun berjalan dengan dongkol menuju Blue cafe milik Jungmo yang berada diujung jalan. Namun tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan orang-orang pun berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Tak terkecuali Sungmin yang panik sendiri karena tak membawa payung. Tapi gadis itu tak berniat untuk berteduh karena jaraknya dengan Blue cafe sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Hoah~ akhirnya sampai!".

Sungmin yang hanya memakai t-shir tipis dan celana seperempat pun kebasahan walau tak terlalu parah.

"Selamat datang".

Seorang pelayan perempuan menyapa Sungmin ketika ia baru memasuki café dengan dominan warna biru itu.

"Ne..". Balas Sungmin serang sedikit membungkuk.

Sungmin melangkah menuju pojokkan café. Tempatnya biasa duduk dan menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung. Tak lama berselang. Seorang pria dengan stelan kemeja berbalut sweater hitam dan celana jeans mendekati Sungmin yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

"Mau mencoba menu baru café ini?".

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu dan ia tersenyum lebar ketika tau Jungmo berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Bolehkah? Aku mau mencobanya~".

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan cake terbaru blue café untukmu". Ujar Jungmo lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah cake hasil karyanya sendiri memadupadankan berbagai bahan kue.

Tak lama Jungmo kembali ketempat Sungmin dan membawa satu piring kecil cake berwarna merah dengan topping marshmallow dan whipe cream yang menggoda.

"Tada, red velvet marshmallow cake telah datang".

Sungmin dibuat terpana dengan hasil kue yang sangat imut dan menggiurkan itu. "Aku yakin ini pasti akan sangat enak". Puji Sungmin.

Dengan semangat penuh Sungmin menyendokkan kue itu lalu memakannya dengan meresapi tiap potongan yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Emmm…ini benar-benar manis dan lembut. Enak sekali~".

"Benarkah? Pasti kue ini akan laris terjual. Senyummu memang dapat menyelesaikan masalah".

"Eung?". Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Jungmo tadi. "Ah..ya, apa oppa masih pu…hatchim! Hah..hatchim!".

Tubuh Sungmin yang memiliki anemia memang mudah terserang flu ketika hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Buktinya, sekarang ia mulai bersin-bersin karena tadi kehujanan dan lagi ia hanya memakai baju tipis tanpa jaket.

Dengan gentle Jungmo melepas sweater nya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Sungmin. "Kau tidak boleh demam".

"A…aku tidak apa-apa kok".

"Payungmu mana?".

Sungmin menggeleng tanpa menjawab. Ia hanya bisa meringis karena tak enak hati membuat Jungmo khawatir.

"Akan aku pinjamkan payungku". Dan tanpa mendengarkan protes Sungmin, lelaki itu pun pergi menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa payung ditangannya.

oOoOo

Sungmin kembali ke rumah sewanya ketika ia sudah merasa Kyuhyun dan Yesung pasti sudah pergi. Ia memelankan langkah kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia mencoba membuka knop pintu kamarnya, ia heran pintu kamarnya ternyata tidak terkunci. Dan saat ia masuk, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tengah merapikan baju yang dikenakannya di depan cermin.

"Kau belum pergi? Temanmu…?".

"Ia sudah pergi ketempat karaoke duluan, aku akan menyusulnya".

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Hei, lain kali kau jangan sembarangan membawa temanmu ke sini. Kalau kita ketahuan akan sangat berbahaya kan?".

"Itu sweater siapa?". Bukannya menjawab kalimat Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jungmo oppa meminjamkannya padaku".

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin oleng karena ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Efek kehujanan membuat tubuhnya lemas. Beruntung Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir jatuh. Lalu Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin. "Kau demam".

Sungmin tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeriksa dahinya tiba-tiba. Ia jadi merasa gugup karena sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang lain merangkul pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat hampir terjatuh. Buru-buru Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di dahinya dan menjauh dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku tau, kau tidak pernah disentuh oleh lelaki ya? Sepertinya berkencan pun kau tidak pernah melakukannya". Ujar Kyuhyun curiga karena sikap Sungmin yang tadi terlihat tegang ketika ia menyentuh dahinya.

"A-apa urusanmu ha? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!". Bentak Sungmin membela diri."Lagi pula aku memiliki teman-teman yang bi…".

"Aku tak peduli". Ucap Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Dan gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal dan bersiap-siap akan mengelurkan makian untuk Kyuhyun.

**Ting...nong..**

Namun bunyi bel menghentikkan niat Sungmin itu. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang datang itu. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak membukakan pintu. "Biar aku saja".

Seperti dugaan Sungmin, Jungmo lah yang datang dengan membawa selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Hai, ini…aku sudah tulis bahan dan resep kue red velvet nya untukmu". Jungmo menyodorkan kertas berwarna biru langit dengan tulisan tangan Jungmo diatasnya.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak oppa. Kau jadi kerepotan menulis resep ini dan mengantarkannya untukku". Ujar Sungmin sungkan. "Neomu gamsahamnida oppa~".

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang membantumu". Ujar Jungmo lalu mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Sungmin lembut.

Dari arah dalam kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tengah penasaran dengan siapa Sungmin berbicara, meneriakkan namanya hendak mengganggu.

"Apa didalam kamarmu ada orang? Aku mendengar sesuatu".

"A..ah..tidak ada. Mungkin itu tetangga laki-laki ku. Ha ha ha, dia memang berisik".

"Laki-laki? Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati Minnie, kau kan perempuan, jadi..jaga diri baik-baik ya". Nasihat Jungmo seraya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Ah..Aku harus kembali ke café, sampai jumpa Minnie". Jungmo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum begitu manis kearah Sungmin.

Ketika merasa Jungmo sudah pergi menjauh dari kamarnya, Sungmin masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melotot jengkel dengan teriakan Kyuhyun tadi yang hampir membuat Jungmo mencurigainya.

"Kau! Kalau sampai Jungmo oppa curiga, kita akan mati!".

"_Neomu gamsahamnida oppa~_ suara imut dari mana itu? Biasanya juga kau berteriak". Ledek Kyuhyun menirukan suara Sungmin yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Tak usah meledekku!".

"Apa orang itu tinggal disini juga?".

"Dia pemilik café yang ada di ujung jalan. Dan ia tinggal di sekitar sini".

"Aku tidak peduli". Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. "Aku mau pergi. Bye". Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin hingga gadis itu hampir terjungkal saking Kyuhyun menekan dahinya keras.

"Apa-apaan sih…kau!". Sungmin hendak mengejar dan memukul punggung Kyuhyun namun urung dilakukan karena ia merasakan sesuatu tertempel didahinya. Ia pun meraba dahinya pelan sembari menghadap ke cermin yang ada di lemari pakaiannya.  
Sungmin tertegun melihat pantulannya di cermin. Ternyata Kyuhyun menempelkan sebuah plester anti demam di dahinya tadi.

"K...Kyu..."

oOoOo

"Selamat pagi ahjumma!".

Dari arah lantai dua balkon, Sungmin menyapa dengan gembira ketika ia melihat Leeteuk tengah menyirami bunga ditaman.

"Pagi Sungminnie!". Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyuman keibuannya. "Bagaimana kesanmu tinggal bersama pria tampan? Pasti menyenangkan ya?". Goda Leeteuk.

"Pfftt…dia hanya bisa merepotkanku saja". Ujar Sungmin jengkel. Rasanya ia akan mendapat kesulitan bertubi-tubi selama sebulan kedepan karena keberadaan Kyuhyun dikamarnya.

"Kyuhyun mungkin sifatnya terlihat buruk. Tapi di sisi lain dia rela kerja paruh waktu untuk membayar uang sewa kamarnya". Ucap Leeteuk. "Jadi wajar saja kalau di usia nya sekarang ia sudah bisa hidup mandiri dan bertanggung jawab". Lanjut Leeteuk membuat pikiran Sungmin akan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kagum.

"Eomma~ eomma~".

Yoogeun berlarian kecil kearah Leeteuk dengan memakai pakaian seperti hendak berkebun. "Aku sudah siap untuk menanam~~".

"Hai Yoogeun, selamat pagi!". Sapa Sungmin kepada bocah kecil itu.

"Pagi Minnie noona~ apa noona mau ikut barbeque?". Tanya Yoogeun tiba-tiba. Sungmin mendengarnya jadi terheran-heran sendiri.

"Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Kyuhyun di dekat danau". Ujar Leeteuk menjelaskan. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque".

"Kyuhyun hyung ikut juga kan?". Tanya Yoogeun ketika melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Sungmin.

"Tentu!". Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju kearah Yoogeun.

"Baiklah…tidak ada salahnya aku ikut". Kata Sungmin menyanggupi.

**Brakkkk**

Suara sepeda terjatuh mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat Ryeowook tengah membeku menatap kecewa kearahnya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Wook..wookie…".

Dan Sungmin sangat panik karena sahabatnya itu memergokinya dengan Kyuhyun.

-T.B.C-

Apa ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan? Maafkan saya…saya hanya tidak mau kalau part ini harus dibagi dua. Bingung misahinnya.

Dalam FF ini ada beberapa adegan di film aslinya yang saya hilangkan dan juga saya ubah. Tapi secara garis besar tetap sama dengan film aslinya kok.

Semoga FF ini layak untuk diteruskan ya…he he he saya minta suntikan semangatnya biar saya cepat dan gesit buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Terima kasih untuk semua reader(s) dan sider(s).


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun (B)

Lee Sungmin (G)

Kim Ryeowook (G)

**Genre :**

Romance

...

_Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook?_

…

**Life Together**

**(Chap 3)**

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau mau membuat apa?". Tanya Leeteuk kepada Jungmo yang tengah sibuk membuka kotak berisi bahan untuk membuat barbeque.

Siang menjelang sore ini pesta penyambutan Kyuhyun yang telah direncanakan oleh Leeteuk pun diadakan. Hanya pesta kecil yang berlokasi di samping danau dekat kompleks perumahan. Dalam pesta kecil nya itu Leeteuk mengundang Jungmo yang juga dikenalnya karena mereka bertetangga. Jungmo tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah sewa milik Leeteuk. Karena Sungmin juga, Leeteuk jadi mengenal Jungmo. Pria itu sering berkunjung ke tempat Sungmin.

"Emm…aku akan membuat Coq Au Vin dengan oliver sebagai menu utama". Jawab Jungmo.

Selain Jungmo, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun di undang secara pribadi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tentu saja Leeteuk setuju dengan dua tamu yang di undang oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pesta lebih baik kalau semakin banyak tamu yang datang kan?

Semua bekerja sama membuat hidangan untuk pesta itu. Sementara Jungmo dan Leeteuk memasak untuk menu utama. Yesung mencari ranting-ranting pohon untuk digunakan saat membakar daging nantinya. Lalu Kyuhyun diminta Leeteuk untuk menjaga Yoogeun dan mengajaknya bermain agar tidak menggangunya saat memasak. Sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook membuat minuman dan dessert sederhana untuk makanan penutup.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika kau berkata bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tetanggamu. Itu sangat kebetulan sekali kan?". Ujar Ryeowook yang tengah memotong buah-buahan untuk dibuat fruit punch.

Sungmin yang sedang memindahkan box berisi ice cube pun mengangguk menanggapi komentar Ryeowook. "Ya...benar-benar kebetulan sekali. Ha ha ha". Tawanya kaku.

Setelah kejadian yang hampir membuat Sungmin lemas beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia pun terpaksa berkata kepada Ryeowook kalau dia dan Kyuhyun adalah tetangga. Pada awalnya Ryeowook tak percaya, namun Kyuhyun membantunya untuk menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook sendiri walaupun mereka harus berbohong soal tinggal seatap yang tengah dijalani Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan terus terang soal itu.

"Sejak aku patah hati dengan Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba tau dia tinggal bersebelahan denganmu, aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Tapi setelah dia menceritakan semuanya aku jadi merasa ini seperti jodoh".

"Jodoh?"

"Iya jodoh. Tadinya aku mau perlahan tidak menyukainya lagi, tapi dia seperti terus mendekat. Walau dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi dia seperti selalu ada disekelilingku, ha ha ha konyol ya teoriku?".

Sungmin tertawa mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Gadis itu memang polos dan lugu soal cinta. Khas remaja sekali. "Mungkin kau harus lebih berusaha sedikit untuk memikatnya. Siapa tau dia bisa melihatmu lebih".

"Hah~ seandainya itu bisa aku lakukan. Kadang aku sangat gugup hanya untuk melihat wajahnya saja". Ucap Ryeowook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kiwi yang dipegangnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan Yoogeun. "Senang sekali bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun sedekat ini. Biasanya dia selalu dingin".

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook penasaran. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang mempersiapkan minuman, Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain dengan Yoogeun. Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa ketika Yoogeun tak bisa menangkap bola yang dilemparnya. Wajahnya terus tersenyum gembira, beda dari biasanya yang selalu memasang wajah dingin. Kali ini Sungmin harus mengakui kalau Kyuhyun jauh terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung sekali Minnie, tempat tinggalmu dikelilingi oleh lelaki tampan". Ucap Ryeowook merasa iri. "Ada Kyuhyun dan Jungmo oppa...".

"Jungmo oppa?".

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungmo yang sedang serius memasak. "Jungmo oppa, dia juga tampan, dewasa dan juga pintar memasak. Sempurna sekali kan?".

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia tak merasa seberuntung itu tinggal berdekatan dengan dua lelaki tampan yang membuat Ryeowook sampai iri. Justru ia harus kesusahan setengah mati karena harus menampung Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Tapi aku tetap memilih Kyuhyun sebagai yang tertampan. Ha ha ha. Dipikir-pikir kau cocok juga dengan Jungmo oppa". Ucap Ryeowook asal.

Sungmin menggeleng sembari tertawa. "Jungmo oppa sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku, begitupun sebaliknya. Ha ha ha mana mungkin kami seperti itu".

"Ah ya! Aku punya ide!". Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Kau ikut bermain lempar bola saja sana dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoogeun. Biar kalian akrab".

Ide Sungmin membuat senyum Ryeowook berkembang luar biasa. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menyetujuinya.

"Yoogeun-a~ apa Ryeowook noona boleh ikut main?". Teriak Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Emm! Tentu saja boleh". Jawab Yoogeun dengan menggemaskan.

Sungmin mengambil alih buah yang dipegang Ryeowook lalu mendorong pelan gadis itu agar menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ayo sana ikut bermain. Semangat ya~".

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap dan mengepalkan tangannya tanda penyemangat lalu berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena bisa sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku melempar bolanya?". Tanya Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang bola plastik ditangannya.

"Ya...". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu memberikan bolanya kepada Ryeowook. Dia pun mulai melempar perlahan kearah Yoogeun yang sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkap bolanya.

Dari tempat Sungmin berdiri ia tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang mulai terbiasa dan tak lagi kaku ketika berada disamping Kyuhyun. Mereka bermain dengan senang, walaupun Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara. Sungmin sedikit merasa iri dibuatnya, entah kenapa.

Tak lama berselang tiba-tiba seorang pria muda dengan pakaian casual mewah berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun sambil berlarian kecil kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ aku merindukanmu!".

**Grepp**

Pria itu lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan membuat Ryeowook heran setengah mati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membalas pelukan itu.

"Hyung~ tak boleh berpelukan sesama lelaki!". Teriak Yoogeun polos.

"Dia kakakku". Jawab Kyuhyun karena takut terjadi salah paham. Apalagi Yoogeun meneriakinya seperti itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Siwon-ah, selamat datang". Sapa Leeteuk.

Tak perlu ditanya kenapa Leeteuk juga mengenal Siwon. Sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar di rumah sewanya, Siwon mendatangi Leeteuk dan membayar setengah dari uang sewanya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetahuinya juga dan sempat terjadi adu mulut diantara keduanya. Leeteuk menyaksikannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dibantu apapun oleh kakaknya sementara kakaknya merasa bertanggung jawab membantu adiknya. Sungguh rumit.

"Hallo ahjumma. Lihat, aku membawa ikan segar untuk barbeque". Pamer Siwon seraya menunjukkan box berisi banyak ikan beku.

"Siwon hyung! Woah, apa kabarmu?". Sapa Yesung yang baru saja kembali dari mencari ranting pohon untuk kayu bakar.

"Yesung-ah! Kabarku tentu saja sehat. Ha ha ha". Jawab Siwon lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung yang sudah dikenalnya lama karena ia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sedari SMP.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap bingung dengan kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa soal Kyuhyun yang ternyata memiliki kakak laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, kakak nya saja setampan itu. Sepertinya keluarga Cho memiliki gen yang sangat bagus". Ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau benar...mereka seperti memiliki gen unggulan". Timpal Sungmin merasa setuju.

"Kyuhyunnie~~".

Kali ini mereka berdua kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok wanita dengan wajah oriental chinese dengan tubuh yang langsing sempurna memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun dan melambai kearahnya.

Ternyata tak hanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita cantik itu. Kyuhyun sendiri pun menampakkan wajah yang kaget dengan datangnya sosok wanita tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie~ lama tidak bertemu". Kata wanita itu lalu menggelayut manja di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kesini?". Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ku pikir kau sudah rindu padaku, jadi aku menyetujui saja ajakan kakakmu untuk kesini". Jawab wanita itu.

Sungmin yang khawatir dengan perasaan Ryeowook melirik takut-takut kearah sahabatnya itu. Dari samping raut wajah Ryeowook sepertinya ia merasa down dan terancam.

"Dia siapa?". Kali ini Leeteuk penasaran dengan tiba-tiba datangnya seorang tamu wanita cantik.

"Dia teman masa kecilku dan Kyuhyun, namanya Victoria Song". Jawab Siwon.

"Teman masa kecil itu apa eomma?". Tanya Yoogeun polos kepada Leeteuk.

"Pertemanan yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil, kurang lebih seperti keluarga". Jelas Leeteuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan ingin tau anak lelakinya.

Victoria pun menangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Yoogeun. "Iya...kita hanya teman masa kecil".

Ryeowook yang sempat merasa cemburu setelah mendengar penuturan Victoria sedikit bernafas lega. Walaupun ia masih merasa minder karena Victoria sangat cantik dan juga merupakan teman dekat Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar adalah teman masa kecil yang menjadi mantan kekasih". Ucap Yesung pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Ayo kita memanggang ikan nya!". Ajak Siwon seraya menggandeng Yoogeun untuk mengikutinya.

Victoria yang menyadari kalau ia sedang ditatap oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun mendekati kedua gadis itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Aku mendengar kalau ada seorang perempuan di sekitar tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sekarang". Ujar Victoria dengan wajah yang angkuh.

"Ne, aku tetangganya. Lee Sungmin imnida". Dengan wajah yang ramah Sungmin membalas ucapan Victoria.

"Dan aku Kim Ryeowook teman dari Sungmin". Ujar Ryeowook ikut memperkenalkan diri.

oOoOo

"Oh begitu". Hanya jawaban singkat dengan wajah sombong yang dibalas oleh Victoria atas keramahan kedua gadis didepannya itu. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan kembali bergelayut ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyuhyunnie kita pergi mengobrol". Ajaknya seraya menarik Kyuhyun posesif untuk menjauh.

"Sikapnya sombong sekali! ". Komentar Sungmin jengkel.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Ini akan sulit untuk bisa mendekati Kyuhyun". Ujarnya khawatir.

"Selamat makan~~",

Hidangan telah siap tersaji diatas meja panjang dengan berbagai varian masakan. Dengan semangat mereka semua melahap satu persatu masakan yang tampak menggoda mata.

"Tada! Hidangan utama sudah siap!".

Jungmo meletakkan sepanci besar Coq Au Vin di tengah-tengah meja. Masakan asal Perancis itu membuat perut terasa meronta-ronta. Coq Au Vin merupakan ayam jantan yang biasanya dimasak dengan wine, lardon, jamur dan kadang ditambahkan garlic didalamnya. Namun, karena ada Yoogeun yang masih tidak diperbolehkan mengkonsumsi wine, maka Jungmo menggantinya dengan oliver.

"Waaaa ini terlihat enak sekali!". Ucap Yesung girang. Ia pun buru-buru mencicipinya seperti orang kelaparan.

Setelah menyantap makanan dengan lahap, mereka pun berpencar melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Siwon, Leeteuk dan Yoogeun sedang berfoto-foto didekat pinggiran danau. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook bermain bola, mereka sedikit mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

Di meja makan masih ada Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang tak beranjak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin ikut bergabung bermain bola bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook, tapi Victoria menahannya untuk tetap di meja makan.

Victoria berinisiatif menyendokkan fruit punch untuk Kyuhyun yang nampak segar itu. "Ini, makanlah".

"Ah..gomawo". Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun memakannya. Padahal ia merasa perutnya sudah full of capacity.

Tak jauh dari meja makan itu, Sungmin dan Jungmo tengah membuat sosis bakar sebagai cemilan selepas memakan hidangan utama tadi.

Sesekali Sungmin menengok ke arah belakang mengamati Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang tampak dekat dan akrab dimata Sungmin. Entah kenapa hatinya seperti tak rela jika Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan wanita sombong itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya ya?". Jungmo yang menyadari kalau Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Victoria pun sedikit merasa jengah.

"Euh?".

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau terus memperhatikannya dari tadi". Tutur Jungmo. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di kalimatnya barusan. Namun ia terlihat rapih untuk menutupinya

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Ha ha ha. Mana mungkin".

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?". Tanya Jungmo meyakinkan. "Dia kan tampan".

"Aku mana bisa tertarik dengan namja menyebalkan seperti itu. Itu tidak ada didalam kamusku". Jawab Sungmin. Dan Jungmo tersenyum kecil dengan jawaban itu.

"Wow, kau orang yang terbuka ternyata". Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut tadi mendekat kearah Sungmin dan Jungmo. "Aku juga tidak tertarik padamu". Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Telingamu ternyata kuat juga ya bisa mendengar percakapanku dari sana". Sindir Sungmin.

"Aku mau sosisnya". Ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ambil saja sendiri!".

"Tanganku kan sakit".

"Mau mencoba membohongiku lagi?".

Jungmo tersenyum ketir ketika melihat sendiri pertengkaran kecil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian terlihat sangat akrab".

"Anio". "Anio".

Tanpa sengaja mereka menjawab berbarengan.

Jungmo tertawa kecil dan mencoba tersenyum. "Indah sekali, seperti bukan hubungan sebatas tetangga. Aku iri".

"Lalu hyung mau bertaruh?". Tantang Kyuhyun kepada Jungmo.

Sungmin yang merasa suasana diantara kedua namja itu mulai tak enak pun memukul Kyuhyun keras. "Apa-apaan kau ini!".

Kyuhyun pun pergi menjauh dengan sikap tidak pedulinya. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun. Dia memang orang yang dingin dan aneh". Ujar Sungmin merasa tak enak karena sikap kurang sopan Kyuhyun barusan.

Lagi-lagi Jungmo hanya tersenyum manis seraya mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Sungmin lembut. "Tak apa. Tak masalah".

oOoOo

Hari semakin sore, pesta penyambutan Kyuhyun pun telah selesai dilakukan. Semua orang sudah merasa kenyang dan puas bermain seharian. Saatnya membereskan semuanya dan pergi pulang.

Kyuhyun berinisiatif memasukkan semua barang-barang peralatan barbeque ke dalam mobil. Dan tentu ada Victoria di sampingnya yang sedari tadi seperti lintah yang selalu menempel kepada Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya wanita itu sama sekali tidak membantu Kyuhyun, ia hanya berdiri disampinya dan terus berbicara berbagai macam hal.

"Kyuhyunnie...kau...masih ingat janji kita kan?".

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu beralih menatap Victoria. Beberapa detik ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa itu".

Mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, Victoria pun tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu".

**Grepp**

Kyuhyun memasangkan jaketnya ke tubuh Victoria tiba-tiba. Sontak saja wanita itu merasa senang luar biasa karena mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Jika berpakaian terbuka seperti itu, kau akan demam".

"Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya bagus, aku tak akan mungkin demam". Jawab Victoria.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu".

Sedari tadi tanpa Kyuhyun dan Victoria sadari, Sungmin memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Sebenearnya niat awal Sungmin adalah ingin membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ternyata ada Victoria disampingnya. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, barulah Victoria sadar kalau ada Sungmin tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena Sungmin sudah ketahuan oleh Victoria, ia pun mendekati wanita itu dan berinisiatif langsung memasukkan barang-barang sisa pesta barbeque tadi.

"Cuacanya dingin ya?". Ujar Victoria seraya merapatkan jaket yang tadi Kyuhyun pakaikan untuknya. Ia mencoba pamer kepada Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan, tak menanggapi lebih ajang pamer yang Victoria lakukan.

"Sejak dulu hubunganku dan Kyuhyunnie sangat dekat seperti saudara". Ucap Victoria tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Sungmin terdima sejenak.

"Oh begitu?". Tanggap Sungmin sekedarnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin, Victoria pun hendak mengutarakan fakta mengenai Kyuhyun agar Sungmin merasa panas. Bagi Victoria, Sungmin merupakan sebuah ancaman kecil yang akan menghalangi hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun.

"Kyuhyunnie belum pernah berpacaran, jadi...sia-sia saja kalau kau menyukainya, apalagi sampai mencintainya". Wajahnya menatap Sungmin dengan remeh.

Sungmin terkejut dengan penuturan Victoria barusan yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dirinya itu menyukai Kyuhyun. "Ah, tidak! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun kok, dan ju...".

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara untuk membela diri, Victoria pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Di lain tempat, ketika Kyuhyun hendak pergi menuju toilet. Ia berpapasan dengan Jungmo yang berjalan melawan arah dengannya. Kyuhyun pun membungkuk kecil mencoba bersikap sopan ketika melewati Jungmo.

"Hei".

Panggilan Jungmo yang tertuju padanya memberhentikan langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia pun menoleh menatap Jungmo yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan perasaan Sungmin?". Ujar Jungmo. "Setahun yang lalu. Aku datang kesini demi Sungmin. Jadi...jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku takkan memaafkanmu". Tambah Jungmo memperingati.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungmo dengan sinis. Ia tau sekarang Jungmo tengah cemburu kepadanya dan takut kalau Sungmin akan menyukainya.

"Hyung?".

"Ya?"

"Kau sungguh berwibawa". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian disudut bibirnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jungmo.

oOoOo

Hujan yang sangat lebat tiba-tiba saja mengguyur kawasan Seoul di malam hari. Pantas saja sore tadi angin berhembus pelan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lembab, beda ketika tengah hari tadi yang sangat cerah dengan matahri yang terik.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Mereka tidur lebih awal dari biasanya karena seharian tadi mengadakan pesta, dan sekarang tubuh mereka mulai terasa lelah.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih terbangun karena memikirkan perkataan Victoria tadi sore mengenai Kyuhyun. Ia terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman agar ia bisa tertidur. Namun sepertinya nihil karena kalimat Victoria terus mengelilingi otaknya sekarang.

**Jlegerrrrr**

"Ahk!".

Suara petir menyambar saling bersautan seperti membelah bumi. Sungmin yang takut dengan petir menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara petir yang begitu menakutkan baginya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Itu hanya petir". Ujar Kyuhyun yang ternyata terbangun ketika Sungmin tadi berteriak kecil.

"Aku tau!".

**Jlegerrrrrr Jlegerrrrrr**

"Ahk!".

Sungmin mencoba meredam suaranya dengan menggigit bantal. Namun suara petir yang mengerikan tetap membuatnya tak tenang dan gusar.

"Tidak perlu takut".

"Aku tidak takut!".

**JLEGGERRRRRR**

"Haaaa!".

Kali ini suara petirnya semakin besar dan Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tidak berteriak. Padahal ia sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat tapi suara menggelegarnya masih terdengar dari sela-sela telinganya.

**Srekk**

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang terjulur melewati tirai pemisah tempat tidurnya. Tangan itu bergerak seperti mengajak untuk menggenggamnya agar ia tak merasa takut ketika petir yang menakutkan itu bersuara menyambar keras.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin mencoba perlahan menggapai tangan itu dan menggenggamnya kuat.

**Jlegeeeeerrrr Jlegerrrrrr**

Sungmin meremas keras genggaman tangan Kyuhyun ketika petir menyambar sangat kuat. Tapi kali ini Sungmin merasa tenang dan sedikit merasa aman karena tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di genggamannya, dapat meredam rasa takut gadis itu.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah tirai yang memisahkannya dengan Sungmin. Tangan kecil Sungmin yang hangat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan hingga pagi menjelang...tautan tangan keduanya masih terkunci rapat seperti tak mau kehilangan satu sama lainnya.

**-T.B.C-**

Saya pesimis dengan chapter yang ini T.T entahlah…ada rasa kurang pas dan gak terpuaskan gitu. Mungkin hanya perasaan saya aja kali ya? Semoga iya…

Untuk feeling antara KyuMin memang disini saya buat slow but sure gitu. He he he abisnya Sungmin kan sahabatnya Ryeowook, dia mau suka sama Kyuhyun juga mikir-mikir. Semoga kalian masih mau nunggu sampai akhir ya walaupun pelan muncul feeling antara KyuMin nya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk review manis kalian untuk saya.

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur dan maaf apabila ada typo(s). Bye, see you next chap :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun (B)

Lee Sungmin (G)

Kim Ryeowook (G)

**Genre :**

Romance

...

_Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook?_

…

**Life Together**

**(Chap 4)**

.

.

.

.

Petir yang datang tadi malam ternyata memang sangat menakutkan. Selain petir dan hujan yang menghujam kota Seoul, angin kencang pun berhembus membuat sebagian ranting-ranting pohon didepan halaman rumah sewa Leeteuk berterbangan dan membuat kacau sebagian tanaman bunga.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma". Sapa Sungmin yang hendak pergi ke sekolah. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat halaman yang tampak berantakan.

"Pagi Sungminnie. Petir tadi malam menakutkan ya. Lihat lah halamanku hancur". Dengan tampang sedih Leeteuk menunjukkan bunga-bunga yang telah dirawatnya sudah rusak diterjang angin.

"Benar ahjumma, aku sampai ketakutan karena suaranya keras sekali".

"Tapi kau bisa lega karena bersama Kyuhyun-ssi kan?". Goda Leeteuk sukses membuat Sungmin gelagapan. Godaan Leeteuk tadi malah membuat Sungmin kembali teringat genggaman hangat Kyuhyun tadi malam. Leeteuk benar, ia merasa lega karena ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Lega sekaligus nyaman.

"Ne? A...ha ha ha...tidak...". Elak Sungmin gagap.

"Oh ya, maukah kau ke taman hiburan?". Tanya Leeteuk lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku celemeknya. "Temanku memberikan dua tiket padaku, jika tidak dipakai akan sia-sia. Ini". Leeteuk menyerahkan dua tiket taman hiburan Lotte World kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun dengan senang menerima tiket gratis itu. "Woah. Terima kasih ahjumma. Aku akan pergi dengan Wookie kalau begitu". Ujar Sungmin riang seraya menatap dua tiket itu dengan berbinar .

**Srettt**

"Aku akan ikut". Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambil satu tiket di tangan Sungmin tanpa permisi. "Terima kasih ya ahjumma".

"YA! Aku tidak mengajakmu! Itu buat Wookie! Kembalikan!". Bentak Sungmin sembari menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan berbuat jail jika Sungmin sedang marah-marah seperti itu. Semakin Sungmin berteriak dan wajahnya berubah kesal, semakin Kyuhyun ingin terus mengerjai gadis itu.

Tanpa menanggapi teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah merajuk. "Dah, sampai ketemu jam 4 sore nanti".

Sungmin pun mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. "Ya! Aissh tunggu! Aku tidak mau pergi dengamu~ kembalikan Cho!".

oOoOo

Suara riuh dan bising sudah bisa Sungmin dengar dari luar pelataran Lotte World. Masih berbalut baju seragam, Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu masuk taman bermain tersebut.

"Lama sekali sih dia". Sungmin sudah berada di lokasi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sosok Kyuhyun sama sekali belum terlihat dari arah mana pun.

Ternyata semakin sore, Lotte World justru semakin padat pengunjung. Padahal hari itu bukanlah hari libur, tapi dari tadi orang-orang berseliweran tak habis-habis.

"Tadi jet coasternya benar-benar menegangkan ya?"

"Iya...aku merinding ha ha ha".

Dua wanita dengan kaki jenjang dan berwajah model melintas melewati Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin merasa iri karena kecantikan keduanya. Ia pun refleks mengambil kaca kecilnya di tas lalu memeriksa penampilan wajahnya, takut-takut berantakan. Ia pun menyisir poninya dengan tangan tanpa sadar.

"Omo...tidak, ini kan bukan kencan". Sungmin menggeleng seperti tersadar lalu memasukkan kembali kaca kecilnya. "Apa yang telah aku pikirkan".

**Plak**

Sebuah tangan dengan tidak sopannya memukul kepala Sungmin tiba-tiba. Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan makian tapi ternyata itu adalah ulah Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau ini bisa lembut sedi...".

"Mari kita anggap ini sebagai latihan".

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?".

"Kau tidak pernah kencan dengan laki-laki kan?".

Di tanya seperti itu sontak membuat Sungmin jengkel dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tanpa menunggu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin lalu tersenyum manis. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan lelaki itu selama ini.

"Siapa tau aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu". Lanjut Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan gadis itu memasuki Lotte World.

Jantung Sungmin pun berdentum kencang ketika tangannya kembali berpegangan dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya benar-benar sama seperti genggaman kemarin malam. Hangat dan nyaman.

Sungmin pun tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun akan menariknya.

Wahana pertama yang mereka naiki adalah Bungee Drop yang memacu adrenalin. Permainan ini menyerupai seperti bungee jumping, dimana pengunjung duduk mengelilingi tiang lalu kemudian akan dihempaskan di ketinggian 38 meter dengan kecepatan tak kurang dari 90 km/jam.

Tak ayal wahana ini membuat para pengunjung yang menaikinya berteriak-teriak histeris. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kompak menutup mata. Ketika wahana Bungee Drop ini perlahan naik dan berhenti beberapa saat di puncak, dalam hidungan mundur untuk dihempaskan ke bawah, tangan keduanya tertaut secara tak sadar. Saling menguatkan agar tak perlu takut dan merasa cemas.

"Ah~ kaki ku lemas, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku ketagihan!". Ujar Sungmin heboh ketika mereka keluar dari wahana Bungee Drop.

Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya juga tak kalah lemas sehabis menaiki wahana itu. Ia sampai tak mampu menanggapi ocehan Sungmin barusan.

"Ayo ke wahana selanjutnya~". Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun semangat. Padahal lelaki itu tengah menormalkan tubuhnya kembali sehabis jiwanya seperti melayang-layang tadi.

Sungmin berencana untuk menaiki wahana Gyro Swing yang tak kalah menegangkan. Namun Kyuhyun sudah mencium gelagat Sungmin yang akan menaiki wahana ekstrem lagi. Ia pun mencoba mengendalikan gadis itu agar mengikutinya menaiki wahana apa saja yang sesuai dengan keinginanya.

"Ayo kita naik komedi putar". Usul Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

Setelah mengantri beberapa menit mereka pun mencari kuda yang kosong untuk dinaiki.

"Ha ha ha ha itu cocok denganmu". Tawa Sungmin pun pecah karena geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat asik sendiri menaiki kuda yang sedang turun naik dan berputar-putar itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tengah menertawainya dengan puas. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu tampak bahagia disampingnya.

"Diam. Cerewet!". Bentak Kyuhyun lalu menikmati kembali putaran demi putaran dari komedi putar itu. Dan Sungmin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

oOoOo

"Hoah! Kau hampir menembak di tengah-tengah Kyu! Ayo konsentrasi!".

Kali ini mereka ada di tempat game zone dan mencoba peruntungan menembak tumpukan kaleng yang membentuk piramida itu. Jika berhasil menjatuhkan kaleng yang di tengah, mereka akan mendapat hadiah sesuai dengan yang tertulis di dalam kaleng tersebut.

**Dugg**

"Ah! Meleset! Sini sini biar aku yang menembak. Aku gemas sendiri melihatmu". Sungmin pun merampas pistol mainan yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ancang-ancang menembak secara teliti agar mengenai sasaran.

**Dugg**

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tembakan yang Sungmin luncurkan meleset jauh sekali, tembakannya sama sekali tak mengenai satu kaleng pun. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Kau lebih payah dariku! Ha ha ha".

"Aku kan perempuan, wajar saja tak bisa menembak". Bela Sungmin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali pistolnya dari tangan Sungmin. "Begitu saja ngambek. Sini perhatikan, kali ini aku pasti bisa tepat sasaran". Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya, di taruhnya pistol laras panjang itu ditangan Sungmin yang berada di depan tubuhnya. Lalu Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya melewati bahu Sungmin untuk memegang pistol itu bersama-sama. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Jari manis Sungmin ditaruh oleh Kyuhyun di pelatuk pistol itu bersamaan dengan jari manisnya juga. "Saat aku bilang 'tiga' kita tembak bersama-sama ya?". Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya ketika Kyuhyun berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan begitu dekat. Dada Kyuhyun yang menempel dipunggungnya sangat terasa begitu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. Belum lagi tangan mereka yang saling bertumpuk diatas pistol. Dan jari manis yang juga menempel di pelatuk pistol bersamaan.

"TIGA!".

**Duggg**

**Prankk**

"YEAH! Huuuu!". Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin lalu melompat kegirangan ketika tembakan mereka berdua mengenai kaleng tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang akan berhasilkan? Yeah!".

Sungmin masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Kakinya terasa lemas entah mengapa. Dan dadanya bergemuruh tak mau berhenti.

"Selamat ya tuan, kau mendapat dua gantungan kunci sebagai hadiahnya". Ucap pramuniaga itu seraya menyerahkan dua kotak kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih!". Jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kedua kotak itu.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapat, Min!".

Sungmin pun tersadar ketika Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya dan menunjukkan dua kotak dengan warna merah dan biru yang ada di tangannya. "Tada! Kita mendapatkannya, ha ha ha".

Gadis itu pun tersenyum senang merasa ikut bahagia. "Aku mau yang biru". Ujar Sungmin lalu menengadahkan tangannya.

"Enak saja! Kau merah, aku biru".

"Tapi kan aku suka biru!".

Kyuhyun memasukkan kotak biru kedalam tasnya buru-buru lalu menyerahkan kotak merah kepada Sungmin. "Kalau kau tak mau menerima ini, aku akan ambil".

Sungmin pouting kearah Kyuhyun lalu terpaksa mengambil kotak merah itu dari Kyuhyun. "Dasar pelit!".

oOoOo

"Kyu, ayo naik Jet Coaster~~ dari tadi kau terus yang menentukan wahananya". Rengek Sungmin sambil menunjuk Jet Coaster yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. "Em..ayo kesana saja". Kyuhyun menunjuk sembarangan ke wahana yang lain.

"Kau takut ya~". Goda Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Banyak yang berteriak-teriak saat naik. Berisik!". Elak Kyuhyun beralasan. Namun Sungmin tak percaya dengan alasan yang Kyuhyun utarakan itu.

"Kau memang takut, kan? Ha ha ha".

"Tidak!".

"Makannya ayo naik kalau kau tidak takut".

Kyuhyun yang merasa di remehkan dan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki terancam di injak, akhirnya menyanggupi tantangan Sungmin itu.

"A-ayo! Siapa takut!". Ujarnya mantap

Sungmin pun ber-yes ria, lalu menarik Kyuhyun menuju tempat antrian Jet Coaster yang lumayan panjang itu. Selama mengantri Kyuhyun memperhatikan lintasan Jet Coaster yang sangat panjang itu. Meliuk-liuk dan tinggi sekali lintasannya. Teriaka-teriakan yang lebih histeris dibanding dari wahana pertama yang mereka naiki tadi menggema dilangit. Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya susah payah ketika ia melihat kereta Jet Coaster menaiki lintasan yang sudutnya hampir 90 derajat itu.

"Kyu! Kita sebentar lagi naik!". Ujar Sungmin girang ketika antriannya mulai memendek.

Dan sekarang, tibalah saatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang meluncur mengarungi lintasan mencekam Jet Coaster ini. Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ujung depan kereta Jet Coaster tersebut. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah memohon kepada Sungmin agar mereka duduk di tengah saja. Tapi gadis itu merajuk dan memasang aegyo kearah Kyuhyun. Terpaksalah Kyuhyun menuruti maunya Sungmin itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa takut kan?". Tanya Sungmin di tengah-tengah kereta yang sedang berjalan lambat menaiki puncak lintasan bagian pertama.

"Sama sekali tidak". Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengelak. Padahal wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat.

"Benarkah?". Masih sempat-sempatnya saja Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. "Kau sebenarnya takut~ aku tau~".

"Cerewet!".

**Dregdeg...dreg...deg...**

**Wusssshhhhhh...**

"HAAAAAAA WOAAAA!".

Dengan kecepatan kira-kira 110 km/jam, Jet Coaster itu pun meluncur cepat mengikuti lintasan yang ada. Meliuk-liuk naik turun dengan teriakan-teriakan ketakutan sekaligus senang dari para pengunjung yang menaiki Jet Coaster itu.

"WOAAAA!". Jantung Kyuhyun seakan terbang keudara ketika Jet Coaster itu terbalik di lintasan yang berbentuk lingkaran dan kembali meluncur kebawah menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sempat merasa 'terbang'.

oOoOo

"Hah, selesai juga". Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Cepat-cepat ia mencari kursi kosong yang biasanya terdapat di sekitar wahana. Ia celingukan mencari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sungmin pun menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk lemas di kursi dekat wahana Jet Coaster itu dengan dua bubble tea ditangannya. "Ha ha ha, rambutmu seperti jengger ayam". Ucap Sungmin seraya tertawa melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan seperti terkena angin topan.

"Cerewet!". Buru-buru Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Oh kau mau naik Jet Coaster lagi?". Tawar Sungmin menggoda.

"Tidak mau!". Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Ia merasa sedikit kapok menaiki wahana itu.

Sungmin pun tertawa mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun itu. "Ini, minumlah". Gadis itu menjulurkan satu bubble tea nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo".

Sungmin mengangguk lalu ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam sembari menyeruput minuman yang ada ditangan keduanya masing-masing.

Lalu, tak sengaja Sungmin melihat sebuah poster yang tertempel di papan pengumuman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia pun menghampiri papan pengumuman itu lalu melihat poster yang tertempel disana lekat-lekat.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?". Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau tau mitos tentang ini kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu membaca poster itu tidak berminat.

"Festival kembang api di pantai Gwangalli di Busan. Mitosnya, jika kau melihat kembang apinya, maka permohonanmu akan terkabulkan". Jelas Sungmin, matanya tak berpaling sama sekali dari poster itu. "Dalam acara ini akan ada setidaknya 7 kembang api berbentuk hati. Dan jika pasangan yang berciuman pada saat kembang api hati itu diledakkan, maka pasangan itu akan selalu bersama selamanya".

"Kau mempercayainya?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku masih punya mimpi". Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan jawaban polos Sungmin. "Mimpi?".

"Hah, kau memang tidak akan mengerti".

"Bagaimana kalau mencobanya?". Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Itu...mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mencobanya".

"Suatu saat nanti kapan?".

"Tidak tau. Belum ada waktu yang tepat bagiku. Aku belum mempunyai orang yang kusuka". Ujar Sungmin, walaupun sebenarnya ada nada ragu disana.

"Kalau bersamaku?".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget dengan penawaran Kyuhyun. "Hah? Kenapa harus denganmu?".

"Karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan...sepertinya festival itu menarik". Jawab Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ta..tapi...aku serius...".

Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setengah terkejut dengan penawaran Kyuhyun mengenai pergi bersama ke acara festival kembang api itu. Bagi Sungmin, ia tidak main-main soal kepercayaannya mengenai mitos kembang api itu.

"...dan...tidak bercanda". Lirih Sungmin pelan sembari menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

oOoOo

Sungmin yang tadi ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, kelimpungan sendiri mencari lelaki itu yang pergi entah kemana. Selalu saja begitu, Kyuhyun akan pergi seenaknya jika ia tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Kemana perginya dia?". Sungmin sudah keluar dari Lotte World dan mencari Kyuhyun di sekitar jalan menuju subway. Karena Sungmin memprediksi Kyuhyun pasti meninggalkannya lalu pulang.

"Iya...tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun oppa di kursi dekat Jet Coaster bersama seorang gadis".

"Kau mungkin salah lihat!".

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis yang menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencari siapa yang sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun itu lalu ia terkejut melihat dua orang gadis yang berbalut seragam yang sama dengannya, tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Mana mungkin begitu! Mereka berdua memakai seragam sekolah kita! Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya Kyuhyun oppa?".

"Bisa juga ya? Apa dia kelas 3? Ayo kita selidiki!".

Sungmin terkejut bukan main ketika dua gadis yang sedang menggosip itu mempergokinya tadi bersama Kyuhyun di bangku dekat Jet Coaster. Buru-buru iya berjalan cepat dan menutupi wajahnya agar tak dikenali.

"Hei itu dia! Itu gadis yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun oppa!".

Sungmin pun lari ketika dua gadis itu mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Dan Sungmin pun dikejar oleh mereka yang penasaran akan sosok Sungmin yang dicurigai sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau melihat wajah gadis itu? Apa dia cantik?".

Sungmin mencibir jengah ketika mendengar kedua gadis yang tengah mengejarnya itu masih saja sempat bergosip penuh penasaran.

Sebenarnya Sungmin berlari tidak tentu arah. Ia berlari saja mengikuti naluri. Kalau sampai tersesat, itu urusan nanti, pikirnya.

Ketika ada empat belokkan yang dirasa mungkin dapat mengecohkan dua gadis itu, Sungmin pun memilih belok kearah kanan dengan kecepatan larinya yang ditambah.

**Srekkkk**

Sebuah tangan menarik Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam gang sempit diantara dua gedung pertokoan. Tubuhnya tengah dipeluk mendepet kearah tembok.

"K-kyu-kyuhyun? Apa yang kau laku..".

"Shutttt". Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin diam dan jangan berbicara.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu".

"Wah cepat sekali larinya. Ayo kita coba cari kesana saja".

Sungmin yang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun sekarang merasa kembali gugup dan sulit bernafas. Kali ini ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun karena tangannya tengah berada diatas dada Kyuhyun.

Ketika suara kedua gadis itu sudah menghilang, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau..jadi diburu oleh meraka". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Ia mendadak beku saat ini. Gadis itu hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Entah karena lelah berlari atau karena debaran sialan yang tak mau berdetak normal.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan hanya saling menatap mata dalam-dalam. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun perlahan bertumpu pada bahu Sungmin. Lalu ia mendekat perlahan, pelan-pelan penuh kehati-hatian. Matanya tak putus menyelami kedua mata Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

Ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya takut-takut dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun kini terasa menyapu wajahnya.

**Nyuttt**

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin lalu memencetnya hingga bibir gadis itu manyun seperti ikan fugu.

Sungmin terkejut lalu membuka matanya dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara di depan wajahnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah". Ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"A...apa-apaan dia itu...".

oOoOo

"Pagi! Hai Sungmin!". Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang bersama Donghae menyapanya sembari melambai-lambai.

Sungmin kini sedang berada di gerbang pintu masuk sekolah dan tengah menunggu seseorang dari tadi.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang ya? Wah~ apa kau sudah punya pacar?". Tebak Eunhyuk asal.

"Aihh lihatlah pipinya merona!". Tambah Donghae menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Aisshh kalian cepat sana masuk kelas!". Sungmin pun mendorong dua sejoli itu agar pergi dan berhenti menggodanya.

"Pagi Sungmin!". Kali ini Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dengan mengendarai sepeda nya menyapa Sungmin.

"Wookie...aku...mau mengatakan sesuatu". Jawab Sungmin to the point dan dibalas tatapan heran oleh Ryeowook.

oOoOo

"APA? Jadi kau...sekarang...tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun?".

Ryeowook terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang tadi diceritakan Sungmin padanya. Ada rasa kecewa dan sedih ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"I...iya...tapi...aku rasa dia tidak memandangku sebagai seorang gadis. Kami hanya tinggal bersama dan...".

"Kalau perasaanmu sendiri?".

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Awalnya aku benci pada Kyuhyun...".

"Sekarang kau mulai menyukainya? Begitu?". Ujar Ryeowook menebak.

Dengan takut-takut Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah...".

"Meski dia orang yang kusuka?". Tanya Ryeowook sinis menohok hati Sungmin.

"Mianhae Wookie...aku...".

"Menyebalkan". Kata Ryeowok. Wajahnya nampak kecewa. "Tapi kita sudah berjanji kan? Jika kita memiliki orang yang disukai, salah satu dari kita akan ikut bahagia?". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Aku selalu menepatinya!".

"Maafkan aku...".

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku!".

"Ne?".

"Kau tau Kyuhyun kan? Tanpa strategi, kesempatanmu untuk memilikinya nol! ".

"Wookie...tapi...kau kan...".

Ryeowook tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Senyumnya benar-benar tulus. "Senang sekali jika Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihku. Itulah yang selalu ku bayangkan". Ucapnya berangan-angan.

"Tapi sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, saatnya aku melangkah maju". Kata Ryeowook seraya tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu memang baik hatinya, Sungmin pikir persahabatannya dengan Ryeowook akan terancam hancur jika ia jujur. Tapi...ketika Sungmin terus merenung dan memikirkan solusi yang terbaik. Akan sangat semakin jahat jika Sungmin terus berbohong kepada Ryeowook dan menutupi semuanya dari sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, Sungmin bertekad untuk berkata jujur mengenai dirinya yang tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sekaligus...perasaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai berkembang.

"Sungguh? Kau...tidak membohingi dirimu sendiri kan?". Tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?". Tanya balik Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

Air mata dipelupuk mata Sungmin pun menggenang. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sebaik Ryeowook. Padahal ia sudah memmbohonginya beberapa minggu ini. Sungmin pun lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat dan menangis di bahunya.

"Wookie~ aku mencintaimu! Maafkan aku!".

Kini Sungmin merasa lega karena telah berkata jujur kepada Ryeowook, sahabat terbaiknya.

oOoOo

Pulang sekolah kali ini Sungmin tak perlu bersembunyi lagi dari Ryeowook ketika ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama. Sungmin merasa bebannya hilang dan ringan karena kejujuran yang telah diungkapkan olehnya.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan melewati toko-toko untuk pergi ke supermarket. Bahan makanan dikulkas sudah habis tak bersisa. Saat mereka melewati toko perhiasan, Sungmin tertegun melihat sebuah kalung berbandul bintang sedang dipajang di etalase toko itu. Bentuk bintangnya sederhana dan kecil dengan enam mata pertama di sekeliling bintang.

"Woah~ bagus sekali kalungnya".

Kyuhyun pun ikut menatap ke arah etalase itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau membelinya?".

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak punya banyak uang".

"Oh begitu".

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan berjalan dan membiarkan Sungmin menatap lekat kalung itu dari luar etalase.

Setelah mereka sampai di supermarket. Kyuhyun yang bertugas mendorong troli, sedangkan Sungmin mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya. Tadi malam Sungmin sudah menulis rapi, bahan-bahan apa saja yang akan di belinya hari ini.

"Aku mau chocopie dua kotak". Pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Uang patungan kita tidak cukup untuk membeli cemilan itu. Beli saja kue beras biasa".

"Tidak jadi. Dasar pelit".

Selama lebih dari satu jam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbelanja. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah kalau saja mereka tidak memakai seragam sekolah sekarang, mungkin banyak orang yang akan berpikiran begitu.

Empat kantong plastik yang cukup berat merupakan hasil dari mereka berkeliling supermarket hari ini. Perut Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah meronta karena lelah berkeliling.

"Kau tidak perlu membeli gochujang sebanyak ini kan?". Ujar Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahan makanan di kantong plastik yang ditentengnya.

"Kau tinggal makan saja. Kalau dicampur dengan hidangan lain nanti juga enak". Jawab Sungmin seraya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar sewanya mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan masak dak galbi untuk makan malam, bagaimana?". Tanya Sungmin memberi usul.

"Sepertinya enak, sudah lama aku tidak makan itu. Terakhir kali aku makan sendirian". Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memakannya sendirian, biasanya orang-orang memasaknya saat...".

"Victoria?".

Kalimat Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu nama yang tentu saja Sungmin mengenal siapa dia.

Victoria dengan wajah cemas berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar Sungmin seorang diri. Wajahnya menjadi lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang.

"Apa benar kau tinggal bersama dia?". Victoria melirik Sungmin dengan sinis ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'dia' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya. Ceritanya panjang, mau bagaimana lagi?". Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kau kan bisa pulang, Kyunnie". Bujuk Victoria.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu". Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah. Victoria makin gusar karena Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak mau pulang kerumah.

"Lagian dia hanya tinggal bersamaku". Lanjut Kyuhyun enteng.

"Tapi Kyu...aku tidak setuju".

"Sudahlah, ini bukan hal yang harus diributkan". Ucap Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar bujukan Victoria lagi. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke kamar untuk menghindari paksaan Victoria.

"Ta..tapi...Kyu..."

**Blamm**

Pintu kamar Sungmin ditutup oleh Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria pun ikut bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Malas juga harus berurusan dengan wanita itu.

"Kau senang kan?". Sindir Victoria geram.

Sungmin yang merasa dialah orang yang di tuju Victoria dalam pertanyaannya tadi, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandangi Victoria heran.

"Kau senang karena harus tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun".

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar sindiran Victoria. "Bukan seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab kepada Kyuhyun".

"Kau tau kan? Sia-sia saja meski kau mencintainya".

Victoria mencoba menakuti Sungmin dengan triknya. Ia berbicara begitu berulang kali kepada Sungmin karena ingin mempengaurhi Sungmin, kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa membalas perasaannya.

Sungmin sejenak terdiam mendengar Victoria yang lagi-lagi memperingatinya seperti itu. "Ngomong-ngomong. Bukan kah kau hanya teman masa kecilnya saja?". Tanya Sungmin.

Victoria tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun belum menceritakan kepadamu tentang dua tahun yang lalu kan?".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Hubungan aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dipisahkan. Demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun aku disini". Jelas Victoria seraya tertawa remeh kearah Sungmin "Bisakah kau menyingkir dari Kyuhyun?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Victoria pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar dikepalanya.

_'Ada apa dengan dua tahun yang lalu antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria?'_

**-T.B.C-**

Woah! Saya gak nyangka lumayan banyak yang suka dengan FF ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, kalian semua manis kkkk.

Kemarin saya baca review ada yang bilang Kento Yamazaki mirip Sungmin. Kok pertama kali saya liat film L-DK justru Kento lebih mirip Heechul ya? Cuman pas diperhatiin lagi, iya juga sedikit mirip Sungmin. Bibirnya sih yang bikin jatuh cinta sama Kento, shape M sista! Ha ha ha

Yang belum nonton film L-DK coba deh nonton, seru banget! Kalian pasti langsung jatuh cinta sama karakter Kento Yamazaki di film itu.

Oh ya, menurut kalian, lebih baik update kilat atau nunggu lama buat baca FF sih? Kadang saya mikir, mungkin kalau saya update satu chap sehari kalian akan bosan dan gak ada timbul rasa penasaran gitu. Gimana?


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun (B)

Lee Sungmin (G)

**Genre :**

Romance

...

_Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun sang idola sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin sebagai sahabat Ryeowook tidak terima dan melabrak Kyu. Namun suatu kejadian membawa Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal dalam satu kamar sewa. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook?_

…

**Life Together**

**(Chap 5)**

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelas lebih telat dari biasanya dikarenakan hari ini adalah gilirannya dan Eunhyuk melaksanakan piket kelas.

"Sungmin, aku duluan ya!". Sambil melambai Eunhyuk pergi melesat diatas motor Donghae. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan lambaian juga.

**Tin...tin...**

Dengan refleks Sungmin menoleh ketika suara klakson mobil seperti memanggilnya. Di samping gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil hitam Audi R8 terparkir. Tak lama sosok seorang pria tampan keluar dari jendela mobil itu sembari melambaikan tangan. "Hai Sungmin!".

"Siwon oppa?". Sungmin sedikit heran melihat Siwon datang ke sekolahnya tiba-tiba, tak biasanya.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam di tempat sembari menatapnya heran.

"Kau melihat Kyuhyun?". Tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak melihatnya". Jawab Sungmin. "Kenapa kau tanya padaku?".

"Soalnya kau tinggal bersamanya kan?". Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga beberapa murid yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah menoleh kepada mereka dengan tatapan ingin tau.

Sungmin meringis sekaligus kaget karena Siwon sudah mengetahui soal dirinya yang tinggal seatap dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun pernah berkata padanya kalau ia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang mereka yang tinggal bersama tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Victoria. Sungguh mengejutkan". Jelas Siwon.

Mendengar nama Victoria disebut oleh Siwon membuat Sungmin teringat kembali dengan perkataan wanita itu tempo hari yang masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Oppa, bo..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?". Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tanya saja".

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya merasa ragu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya. "A...apa...hubungan antara...Kyuhyun dan...Victoria?".

Siwon tertawa kecil sembari menutup bibir dengan tangannya. "Kau suka padanya ya?".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya sembari menggeleng kuat. "Ani..aniya!".

Lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Terlihat sekali gadis itu sedikit kaget merasa tertebak. "Memang mudah mengatakan tidak". Ujarnya lalu tertawa tanpa suara.

oOoOo

"Ayah kami bukanlah orang yang penuh kasih sayang...". Ucap Siwon memulai ceritanya. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobil mewah lelaki itu setelah Siwon memutuskan akan menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"...itulah kenapa aku dan ibuku tidak suka tinggal bersamanya". Sambung Siwon. "Dengan kata lain, kurangnya kasih sayang di keluarga kami".

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita Siwon.

"Sejak kecil, Victoria sudah mengetahui mengenai keadaan keluarga kami. Dia selalu menghibur Kyuhyun. Meski kondisi keluarga kami buruk, tapi Victoria mengajak Kyuhyun sekolah dan bermain di tempat berbahaya". Jelas Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. "Kau mau tau lebih lanjut?".

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne..".

"Dengan satu syarat". Kata Siwon seraya menatap lekat mata Sungmin. Gadis itu tertegun mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu tadi?". Tanya Siwon dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

**Srett**

Dengan cepat Siwon memajukkan wajahnya lalu menarik tengkuk Sungmin agar mendekat kearahnya.

**Cup**

Siwon mencium Sungmin tepat di bibir pinkish gadis itu. Sungmin terkejut bukan main lalu mendorong cepat dada Siwon agar menjauh dari nya. Gadis itu hampir menangis karena perlakuan kurang ajar Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

Siwon tertawa dengan wajah yang kaget. "Ouh.. apa itu ciuman pertamamu?". Lelaki itu tertawa tak menyangka. "Benerkah tebakanku?".

Deru nafas Sungmin memburu cepat. Ia merasa terlecehkan sekarang sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi kencan denganku?". Tawar Siwon tanpa basi-basi.

**Plakkk**

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU!".

**Brak****k**

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Siwon buru-buru lalu membanting pintu mobil mahal itu dengan keras. Ia berlari menjauh dari mobil Siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sedangkan Siwon tertawa melihat Sungmin yang berlari menjauh dari balik kaca mobilnya. "Manis".

oOoOo

**Splash...splash...**

Kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari blitz flash kamera menyinari seorang model wanita yang tengah bergaya di depan background putih dengan banyak balon warna warni sebagai hiasannya.

"Bagus, pertahankan posisimu, oke...ini yang terakhir".

Dengan posisi duduk wanita itu bergaya seolah sedang meniup balon dengan wajah ceria.

**Splash...**

"Oke sempurna!".

Tepuk tangan pun riuh terdengar pertanda selesainya proses pemotretan pertama pada hari itu. "Terima kasih semua atas kerja kerasnya!". Teriak model tersebut lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Lihat, hasil fotomu sangat natural. Aku suka senyummu".

"Itu berkat arahan dari seorang fotografer hebat sepertimu, Siwon-ssi". Ucap sang model lalu tertawa genit.

Lelaki yang ternyata Siwon itu ikut tertawa mendengar pujian model cantik dihadapannya. "Semuanya istirahatlah dulu". Teriak Siwon kepada seluruh staff. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari studio foto itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun sang adik sedang berdiri menyandar di depan pintu studio.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah!". Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?".

"Kenapa kau ke sekolahku hari ini?". Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon berdecak mendengar pertanyaan dingin adiknya. "Hei..kenapa kau bertanya begitu, hyung merasa kesepian". Kata Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk di sofa didalam studio fotonya.

Siwon meraih tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari sofa dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah amplop panjang berwarna coklat yang berisi sejumlah uang kini berada di tangan Siwon.

"Ini, mungkin dapat membantumu". Ujar Siwon lalu menjulurkan amplop itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap ampol itu dengan datar. "Aku tidak butuh". Jawabnya sinis.

Siwon mendecak mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun atas kebaikannya. "Kerja itu sulit dan melelahkan kan? Sudah terima saja". Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan amplop itu ditangannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak melawan. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan seraya menaruh kembali benda itu di meja. "Aku kembalikan".

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun jengah. "Dengan tinggal bersama seorang perempuan disisimu, kau akan butuh banyak uang". Kata Siwon menasehati.

"Terserah". Jawab Singkat Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Apa bagusnya untukmu jika kau mendapatkan Sungmin?".

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar nama Sungmin diucapkan oleh kakaknya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba melibatkannya?".

Tawa Siwon terdengar ketika melihat mata tajam Kyuhyun tengah menelanjanginya ketika ia menyebut nama Sungmin barusan. "Gadis itu, entah bagaimana mirip Victoria kan?".

"Dari apanya?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak setuju.

"Sejujurnya gadis itu mudah didapatkan". Ucap Siwon memprediksi.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?".

"Soalnya ia begitu kuat". Ujar Siwon seraya memegangi sudut bibir kirinya yang lebam karena tamparan keras Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun pun baru sadar ketika melihat lebam yang ada di sudut bibir kakaknya itu. "Maksudmu?".

"Aku mencium Sungmin tadi". Ucap Siwon enteng. "Tak kusangka dia ba...".

**Duggg**

Pukulan keras Kyuhyun melayang cepat kearah wajah Siwon. Kini sudut bibir kanan Siwon ikutan lebam dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ha ha ha kau seperti ayah". Ujar Siwon lalu tertawa pelan karena bibirnya kembali perih.

"Kau...".

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Siwon lagi, tapi suara dari para staff Siwon menghentikan kepalan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari kerah baju Siwon lalu pergi dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan sesi dua". Ujar Siwon kepada para staffnya mencoba menenangkan.

oOoOo

Di bukit yang sepi Sungmin menangis tak henti-hentinya sedari tadi. Sudah tiga jam lebih ia duduk diatas rerumputan dan menangis keras-keras. Gadis itu terus-terusan mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya dengan kasar. Tapi Sungmin masih tetap bisa merasakan bibir Siwon yang tadi tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Kau sedang apa disitu?".

Sungmin berhenti menangis dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar sebuah suara sedang bertanya padanya.

Mata gadis itu membulat ketika ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya dan kembali menoleh kedepan tak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"A..aku sedang melihat langit". Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya. "Jangan menangis".

"Aku tidak menangis".

"Aku tau kau menangis".

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes padahal ia sudah menahannya agar tak ketauan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bilang tidak menangis!". Bentak Sungmin lalu menundukkan pandangannya dari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan sudut bibirnya mendengar Sungmin yang memaksa kalau ia tidak sedang menangis, padahal air mata gadis itu masih mengalir melewati pipinya.

**Jprett..**

Dengan jail Kyuhyun memotret wajah Sungmin yang tengah menangis dengan ponselnya. "Lihat, wajahmu jelek sekali". Ejek Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Sungmin.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku!". Sungmin mencoba meraih ponsel Kyuhyun namun tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Jangan mudah dicium oleh orang lain". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Sudahku bilang kan untuk berhati-hati?". Lanjutnya seraya memegang kedua pundak Sungmin agar gadis itu menatapnya.

Mata Sungmin kembali berair dengan deras mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu.

"Apa kau bodoh?".

"Maafkan..aku". Ucap Sungmin lirih.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium mata Sungmin yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia berhenti menangis dan terisak pelan.

"Itu sebagai reset-nya". Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau...".

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet". Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi...".

"Ciuman bibir tadi tak berarti apa-apa". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum perlahan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali tenang dan mencoba menghapus kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya tadi siang.

Kyuhyun benar, ciuman tadi tidak ada apa-apanya, ia tidak kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Karena ciuman itu tidak pernah diinginkan oleh diri Sungmin sendiri. Itu hanya...sebuah kecelakaan. Dan Sungmin akan melupakannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuatnya lega disaat keadaannya yang kacau.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum kecil melihat gadis dihadapannya tidak lagi menangis. Ia pun memutar tubuh Sungmin perlahan agar gadis itu membelakanginya.

"Selamat jalan". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin lalu mendorong cepat tubuh gadis itu kedepan hingga tubuh Sungmin jatuh berguling-guling menuruni bukit berumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"WAAA!". Tubuh Sungmin terguling hingga ke bawah bukit dan berhenti di ujung bawah bukit dengan keadaan tengkurap.

**Sretttttt...**

Kyuhyun berlarian menyusul Sungmin yang sudah 'tiba' di bawah bukit dengan tawa yang keras. "Ha ha ha agak menakutkan ya?". Ucapnya dengan tawa yang tak berhenti.

"Ya! Kupikir aku sudah mati!". Bentak Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun hampir saja membuatnya tewas terguling.

"Ha ha ha ha".

"Jangan tertawa bodoh!".

Untung saja bukit itu berumput tebal dan tidak ada batu, bisa-bisa Sungmin benar akan mati diatas bukit kalau sampai terdapat batu berserakan di bukit itu.

Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan Sungmin dan juga rambut berantakannya yang penuh dengan rumput kering disana-sini. Ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya diatas rumput karena lelah menertawai Sungmin.

"Aku pikir kau akan tertawa jika aku melakukan hal itu". Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Menggulingkanku dari atas kau pikir lelucon? Hah! Mati saja kau". Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan dengan merentangankan tangannya. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak kesal, tidak juga marah. Ia...malah tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun disampingnya yang masih saja tertawa.

"Aku kan mau membuatmu tertawa". Kata Kyuhyun seraya menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang terduduk disampingnya.

_'Aku juga...ingin tertawa...bersamamu...'._

oOoOo

_Setiap saat kita bersama..._

_...persis seperti yang kuharapkan._

_Aku hanya..._

_...bermain-main dengan perasaanku sendiri..._

_Aku harap ini akan terus berlanjut..._

_Dan perlahan menjadi normal._

_Tapi dari dalam hatiku, aku merasa tidak enak..._

_Ada suara yang tak bisa ku dengar..._

_Itulah kenapa,__ aku__ tidak apa-apa seperti ini._

_...Mulai sekarang akan kuhargai waktu kebersamaan kita._

_Aku suka dengan hubungan ini, hubungan yang tak terucap oleh kata-kata. _

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Jungmo oppa hampir saja mengetahui rahasia kita! Dia merasa aneh kenapa kau membawa barang belanjaan pribadiku". Bentak Sungmin ketika ia baru saja pulang sehabis bermain ke rumah Ryeowook.

Saat Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju rumah sewanya, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jungmo yang baru saja keluar dari cafenya. Lelaki itu bertanya kenapa tadi siang Kyuhyun membawa belanjaan berisi keperluan pribadi miliknya. Sungmin dengan gelagapan berbohong kalau tadi dia menitipkan belanjaannya kepada Kyuhyun karena ia harus ke rumah Ryeowook buru-buru. Untung saja Jungmo percaya dan tak bertanya lebih.

"Apa itu masalah?". Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Tentu saja masalah!".

"Aku tidak peduli jika rahasia kita terbongkar". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan ponselnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan lekat.

"Tinggal bersamamu tidaklah buruk". Sambungnya lalu kembali meneruskan bermain game yang ada di ponselnya.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat.

_...Sekarang, dalam keadaan seperti ini..._

_...meski sedikit lebih lama..._

_Aku berharap waktu ini tak pernah berhenti..._

_Selamanya…_

oOoOo

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah Sungmin berencana akan membeli sebuah dress sederhana yang akan dipakainya saat malam Festival Kembang Api di pantai Gwangalli. Dua minggu lagi festival besar tersebut akan diselenggarakan. Jadi, Sungmin mencoba bersiap jauh-jauh hari untuk menghadari festival itu untuk pertama kalinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Butik pakaian wanita bernama D&amp;E menarik perhatian Sungmin untuk melihat-lihat koleksi dress disana.

"Selamat datang...ada yang bisa kami bantu?".

"Aku...sedang mencari sebuah dress".

"Ouh...kemarilah, akan ku tunjukkan koleksi dress di butik kami".

Sungmin pun diajak ke sisi kanan dari butik tersebut. Gadis itu berdecak kagum melihat dress dengan berbagai macam model tergantung diruangan itu. "Silahkan kau pilih yang menurutmu menarik".

Sungmin pun berkeliling mencari dress yang menurutnya cocok untuk ia pakai. Semua dress disana cantik dan menarik. Sangat bingung untuk menentukan dress mana yang bagus jika dikenakan olehnya.

"Ah!". Sungmin menghampiri sebuah dress sepaha sederhana berwarna baby green dengan belt hitam berpita yang melingkar di pinggang. "Bagus sekali...".

"Kurasa ini sangat manis jika kau memakainya. Mau kau coba?".

Sungmin pun mengangguk dan membawa dress itu menuju ruang ganti. Ketika ia memakai dress tersebut dan menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya, Sungmin pun tersenyum lebar. Ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di depan cermin berulang kali.

"Aku...pilih ini!". Ucapnya mantap lalu bergegas menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan".

"Ne...annyeong!". Sungmin pun membungkuk sedikit lalu keluar butik tersebut dengan membawa paper bag berisi dress pilihannya. Ia sangat tak sabar menunggu hari festival itu tiba dan membayangkan betapa akan menyenangkan dan mendebarkan nanti bisa pergi berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

Di samping butik D&amp;E tadi, poster Festival Kembang Api Gwangalli itu tertempel di temboknya. Sungmin memperhatikan kembali poster itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Pasti bisa pergi kan?". Tanyanya pelan mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari tugas piketnya disekolah, melihat Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan poster Festival Kembang Api yang sama dengan poster yang ada di Lotter World kemarin.

Ia tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya lalu berjalan melewati Sungmin yang tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

oOoOo

"Jadi...x = 6y = 6000 - 2 liter, itu kenapa kau perlu mengurangi 2 liter disini, mengerti?".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "A..ani".

"Apa kau bodoh?". Tanya Kyuhyung jengkel karena Sungmin tak kunjung mengerti dengan soal matematika yang sederhana seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengajarkannya, tak bisakah pelan sedikit?". Tawar Sungmin seraya tersenyum kaku menunjukkan giginya.

Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya mendengar alasan Sungmin. "Akan ku ulangi, jadi perhatikan baik-baik".

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu berkonsentrasi memperhatikan buku tulis yang ada dihadapannya dan Kyuhyun.

**Drrrtt...drrrt...drrrtt...**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar diatas meja yang menjadi tempatnya belajar dengan Sungmin. Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya ketika nama Victoria tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin dan pergi ke balkon untuk menerima telpon dari Victoria itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Vic?".

Sungmin paham siapa yang menelpon Kyuhyun sekarang. Selalu begitu...ketika Kyuhyun hendak menerima telpon dari Victoria, lelaki itu akan menjauh darinya. Apa serahasia itu pembicaraannya dengan Victoria, hingga Sungmin tak boleh mendengarnya?

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Aku harus belajar!". Ia tak mau berfikir aneh-aneh sekarang. Besok ada ujian harian matematika, ia tak boleh gagal!

"Ne...aku paham. Tak apa, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Kau tetap di rumah".

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku matematika yang tadi dibacanya. Ia melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat khawatir dan cemas. Lelaki itu buru-buru mengambil jaket dan tas kecilnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu...". Cegah Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu tanpa membalikkan badannya kearah Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan...Victoria?". Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Aku pergi dulu". Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia pun buru-buru mengambil kunci kamar yang tergantung di samping pintu masuk lalu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tumpukkan buku matematikanya.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan gamang. Ia merasa terhalang oleh keberadaan Victoria di kehidupan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga takut, jika…perasaannya hanya perasaan sepihak saja. Tapi, perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya, terkadang membuatnya berharap lebih. Namun Sungmin sadar, kalau dia terus berharap terlalu tinggi akan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, justru itu akan membuatnya sakit lebih dalam kan?

Hingga pukul sebelas malam, Sungmin belum juga tertidur dan memutuskan untuk terus menunggu Kyuhyun hingga pulang. Padahal sedari tadi kepalanya terantung-antung di meja menahan rasa kantuknya.

Drap..drap..

Suara derap langkah Kyuhyun diluar kamarnya menyandarkan Sungmin dari rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa besar.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku buka". Teriaknya pelan lalu membukakan pintu menyambut Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar lalu bergegas masuk tanpa bicara. Lelaki itu menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya dengan buru-buru.

"Apa…Victoria baik-baik saja?".

"Hm".

"Syukurlah". Jawab Sungmin lega.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?". Tanya Kyuhyun seraya membuka jaketnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pergi, aku jadi sedikit khawatir". Jawab jujur Sungmin.

"Maaf". Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja".

Sungmin menaruh curiga pada gelagat Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sungmin bisa meresakannya, tidak salah lagi. Ia menebak pasti kepergian tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tadi ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu yang belum ia ketahui sampai detik ini.

Sungmin berfikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun langsung tentang kejadian itu.

"Sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?". Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menatap geram kearah Sungmin.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu". Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Kau menyebalkan". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi tidur dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh.

-T.B.C-

Sudah adakah sedikit fakta yang kalian temukan di chap ini? Pasti masih penasaran soal 'dua tahun yang lalu' ya? Kalau gitu…kalian harus nunggu next chap kalo mau tau, he he he.

Karena kebanyakan dari kalian pengen saya untuk update kilat, saya akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan itu. Tapi…mungkin untuk next chap saya akan telat update. Soalnya saya berencana akan bikin ending untuk chapter 6 nanti. Kalau memungkin ending di chap 6 maaf ya, saya akan telat sehari soalnya pasti saya kebingungan buat nyatuin semua scene di filmnya menjadi tulisan dalam satu chap. Nanggung juga sih kalau harus di belah jadi dua chap. Pokonya kita liat nanti aja ya next chap bakal gimana.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, saya merasa sangat di hargai oleh kalian :*

Maaf ya kalo ada typo(s) atau kesalahan lainnya yang membingungkan kalian. Semoga terhibur. See you next chap sista!


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun (B)

Lee Sungmin (G)

Kim Ryeowook (G)

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

.

.

**Life Together**

**(Chap 6)**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu".

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Jam istirahat dipergunakan Sungmin untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam yang membuat hubungannya dan Kyuhyun jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya kepada Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana jika dia pergi dari rumah karena aku menyinggung kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu?". Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedih.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi hanya karena itu. Ternyata sifat kalian terlihat sama ya".

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?".

"Seseorang...". Jawab Ryeowook sarkartis.

"Oya, tadi pagi kau bilang mau menceritakan hal penting. Apa itu?". Ucap Sungmin menagih.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sebelum berbicara. Matanya terlihat gelisah dan bergerak-gerak seperti menimbang sesuatu. "Sebenarnya...aku...sudah punya kekasih".

"Mwo?!". Sungmin tampak sangat kaget mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Siapa kekasihmu?".

**Drap..drap...**

"Wookie, kenapa kau menyuruhku...eh? Ada Sungmin?".

Seorang lelaki yang baru saja datang mengagetkan Sungmin dengan kehadirannya tersebut. Pasalnya, lelaki itu sangat dikenal oleh Sungmin.

"Hai Yesungie!". Sapa Ryeowook lalu menghampir lelaki itu dan mengapitkan lengannya. "Minnie...ini kekasihku". Ujarnya dengan wajah bersemu malu-malu.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak menyangka. "Kalian...sejak kapan...?".

"Demi kau, aku mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kyuhyun dari Yesung. Karena itu aku jadi sering bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya, hehehe". Jelas Ryeowook. Pipinya merona merah.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Wookie, aku berpikiran kalau dia sangat manis dan cerdas. Makannya aku langsung jatuh hati". Ucap Yesung tak mau kalah ikut memberi alasan. Karena pujiannya itu ia mendapat pukulan manja dari Ryeowook di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua pasangan baru yang ada di hadapannya. "Selamat ya, aku sedikit kaget melihat kalian tiba-tiba sudah menjalin hubungan begini ha ha". Ungkap Sungmin walau ia sedikit heran.

"Terima kasih. Oya, bagaimana kalau kita double date dengan Kyuhyun, siapa tau bisa meluluhkan hubungan kalian yang sedang dingin sekarang". Kata Ryeowook memberi ide.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak...Kyuhyun tidak akan mau".

Tiba-tiba Yesung menjentikkan jarinya seperti mendapat ide. "Bagaimana double datenya hari ini? Kyuhyun kan sedang berulang tahun".

"Ne?". Dan Sungmin pun terkejut dengan pernyataan Yesung barusan.

oOoOo

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku main basket?". Ujar Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang tengah mencoba memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring.

"Seorang namja tentu saja bermain basket kan? Kau mau aku ajak bermain barbie?". Pluk. Bola basket yang dilempar Yesung nyaris masuk namun terpantul pinggiran ring dan jatuh begitu saja.

Kini Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu dan menangkap bolanya lalu mendribbel. "Aku belum pernah mendengar pepatah seperti itu". Ucapnya seraya berlari kecil menjauhi Yesung dengan tetap menjaga dribbel-an bola ditangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau...tidak apa-apa?".

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berhenti memantulkan bola. Ia menatap Yesung dengan heran. "Tentang apa?".

"Sungmin-ssi". Jawab Yesung singkat. Lalu ia mengahampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam di tengah lapangan ketika disinggung nama Sungmin oleh Yesung. "Tentang dua tahun yang lalu, kau masih menanggungnya sendiri?".

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah geram saat Yesung berkata begitu. Ia banting bola basket yang ada di tangannya hingga memantul tinggi.

"Ya! Kau kasar sekali dengan bola basket kesayanganku!". Protes Yesung lalu mengambil bola basketnya yang menggelinding keluar dari lapangan.

"Yesung!". Panggil Kyuhyun keras hingga sang pemilik nama menoleh kaget. "Kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan gadis itu?". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan bola basket yang diapitnya. "Sudah jelas karena aku mencintainya kan?". Jawab Yesung dengan mudah. Lalu ia melemparkan bola basketnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Saat aku bertemu Ryeowook pertama kali, tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta. Menurutmu apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?".

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir dengan diam. Ia juga pernah merasakan hal itu. Dimana ia tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dan hal yang pertama dipirkannya adalah...ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Apa itu juga yang mendasari Yesung menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook? Kyuhyun tak berani bertanya dan hanya dapat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau...memikirkan hal mesum kan?". Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan!". Teriak Yesung penuh protes.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mendribble bola hingga menuju ring dan memasukkan bola itu dengan mulus tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Yesung.

Ketika akan melanjutkan mendribble bola, getaran ponsel yang ada di saku celana Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

**Victoria calling...**

"Yeobose-"

_"Kyuhyunnie...a...aku...hah...kepalaku...tiba-tiba..."._ Suara Victoria yang terbata-bata membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar. Bola yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja.

Yesung yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang berubah panik menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Ya! Ada apa?".

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung tersebut. Ia buru-buru mengambil tas miliknya lalu pergi tanpa bicara dan berlarian keluar lapangan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

"Aku tau siapa yang menelponnya tadi. Wajah paniknya itu sama persis seperti ketika mendengar telpon dari Victoria dua tahun yang lalu". Yesung pun mendengus kesal.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun pergi menuju apartement milik Victoria. Ia begitu khawatir ketika mendengar Victoria mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sakit. Dan kali ini pun Kyuhyun rela membolos kerja part time demi Victoria.

Saat Kyuhyun melewati cafe milik Jungmo, dari arah berlawanan, Jungmo baru saja akan memasuki cafenya. Dan mereka pun saling berpandangan beberapa detik tanpa menghentikan langkah masing-masing. Kyuhyun melewati Jungmo sembari membungkuk kecil mencoba menghormati.

"Hei!".

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sautan tak bersahabat dari Jungmo seperti tertuju padanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Jungmo lalu menatapnya datar dan dingin.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang untuk memperlakukan perasaan Minnie dengan baik kan? Tidak adil jika kau terus bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Meski Minnie merasa-".

"Adil bagi hyung yang dekat dengannya, begitu?". Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Jungmo.

Senyum kecil di sudut bibir Jungmo terukir ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya lekat. "Lalu, bolehkah aku memiliki Sungmin?". Tanyanya dengan wajah menantang.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas ucapan Jungmo. "Silahkan". Jawabnya singkat lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Jungmo tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa perih sekarang seperti tertusuk jarum panas.

oOoOo

Ketika mengetahui bahwa tepat hari ini Kyuhyun berulang tahun, Sungmin berniat untuk memberi sedikit kejutan untuknya. Sebuah cake dengan makanan kesukaannya diatas meja mungkin merupakan sebuah kejutan manis menurut Sungmin. Dan mungkin saja dengan adanya kejutan ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan kembali membaik. Pikir Sungmin.

Selepas pulang sekolah, Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan cake dan beberapa bahan masakan lainnya untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun itu. Ia rela mengambil sedikit uang tabungannya untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan kecil untuk Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia sendiri belum yakin kalau lelaki itu akan luluh atau malah tetap bersikap acuh karena kejadian kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat red velvet cake. Aku kan punya resep rahasianya dari Jungmo oppa".

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar idenya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil catatan resep yang ditempelnya di pintu kulkas.

"Ide mu memang bagus Lee Sungmin!". Ia pun tertawa kecil seraya mencium kertas resep itu.

Gadis itu pun lalu sibuk mencampur segala jenis bahan kue yang telah dibelinya. Dengan telaten dan hati-hati ia menakar dan mengukur bahan kue tersebut agar sesuai dengan resep yang sudah ditulis oleh Jungmo.

Tak kurang dari dua jam Sungmin telah selesai membuat red velvet cake yang masih harus di panggangnya dalam oven. Sementara ia menunggu kuenya matang, selanjutnya yang harus dikerjakan adalah membuat makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Dalam hal makanan kesukaan, Sungmin hanya menebak saja kalau Kyuhyun itu suka dengan makanan yang berbahan olahan daging ayam. Karena ayam bumbu asam manis yang pernah disajikan oleh Sungmin pertama kali membuat wajah Kyuhyun luar biasa senang dan takjub. Tak hanya itu, Sungmin juga menyiapkan Jajangmyeon. Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia sangat menyukai mie hitam tersebut, jadi Sungmin pun menyiapkannya kali ini.

**Ting!**

Bunyi dentingan oven membuyarkan konsentrasi Sungmin ketika sedang meracik menu makanan terakhir yang disiapkannya, ayam karrage. Ia matikan kompor sebentar lalu berlari kecil menuju oven.

"Wah...kuenya berhasil!". Ia pun tersenyum lebar melihat red velvet cake nya mengembang dengan sempurna.

Di keluarkannya cake itu lalu ditaruhnya di lemari es. Sementara ia dinginkan cakenya sebelum dihias dengan cream putih nantinya. Sungmin pun melanjutkan kembali memasak ayam karrage yang tadi sempat ditunda.

"Cha! Makanan sudah selesai semua, tinggal menghias kue".

Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia tambahkan cream putih diatas kue berkukuran sedang itu. Menghiasnya dengan rapi dan cantik dengan potongan strawberry dan kiwi diatasnya. Tak lupa ia tulisan 'Happy Birthday Kyuhyun' dengan tulisan yang manis sebagai hiasan. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Sungmin pun kembali memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es agar sedikit beku.

Sungmin menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari tiga jam Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun di depan meja makan sederhananya yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Kyuhyun tumben sekali terlambat pulang". Hati Sungmin sedikit gelisah, didalam kepalanya terus berputar satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apa Kyuhyun betulan pergi dari rumah karena marah padanya?

Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu balkon perlahan. Terpaan angin dan cipratan air hujan mengenai wajahnya ketika baru setengah pintu saja ia buka.

"Kyuhyun...apa dia pergi kerja dan terjebak hujan?". Ditutupnya kembali pintu balkon sebelum air hujan semakin banyak masuk ke kamarnya.

Suara detak jam dinding terus menemani Sungmin dalam kesendirian. Makanan yang sudah disediakannya mulai dingin sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sungmin pun tersenyum kecil, miris melihat kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang tadi telah dibuatnya.

Mungkin memang benar, Kyuhyun mencoba pergi dari rumah untuk menghindar darinya. Sebegitu besarkah kesalahan Sungmin, hanya karena bertanya masalah dua tahun lalu itu? Setersinggung itu kah Kyuhyun? Apa kenangan itu begitu buruk baginya hingga ia marah dan jengkel dengan Sungmin? Ribuan pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di pikiran Sungmin.

Hujan makin deras di luar sana. Waktu pun terus bertambah di tiap detiknya, semakin larut dan sunyi. Tapi posisi duduk Sungmin tak pernah berubah. Ia masih mengharapkan kedatangan Kyuhyun, walaupun nyatanya ia sendiri takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin kembali.

**Drrt...drrt...**

Suara getaran ponsel Sungmin diatas meja belajar membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun segera bangkit menggapai ponselnya.

"Pasti Kyuhyun". Tebaknya dengan senyum gembira sekaligus berharap.

Namun mata Sungmin berubah sendu ketika yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, bukan nama Kyuhyun yang tertera. Sungmin pun mendesah kecewa dan mengangkat telpon tanpa nama itu.

"Yeoboseyo".

"Hai, ini aku, Victoria". Jawab seseorang di ujung telpon sana. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kyuhyunnie mungkin tidak akan pulang hari ini". Ujar Victoria.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan ucapan wanita itu. Ia tak mampu menjawab apapun. Kini hatinya menebak kalau Kyuhyun pasti ada dengan Victoria sekarang.

"Kita...akan berhubungan badan, malam ini".

**Duggg**

Sungmin jatuh kelantai dengan lemas. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bertenaga dan tak mampu berdiri. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisan, ia harus menahan tangisannya...ya...harus ditahan sebelum telpon dari Victoria ini terputus.

"Kau tidak paham ya...hal seperti itu?". Tanya Victoria dengan sinis karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Sungmin yang terus saja terdiam. Ia sedikit tertawa remeh.

"Ouh..Kyuhyunnie sudah kembali. Bye Lee Sungmin". Victoria pun menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

**Tess**

Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Isakan penuh dengan kesakitan kini tengah di rasakan olehnya. Hatinya hancur, sudah menjadi debu halus. Ucapan Victoria tadi begitu kejam meledakkan seluruh perasaannya, perih.

Sungmin memukul-mukuli dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit sekarang. Mencoba meredam rasa perihnya namun ternyata nihil. Tangisan yang begitu deras adalah sebuah penyembuhan hati yang luka, namun tetap tak akan bisa menyatukan kembali perasaan yang sudah menghilang seiring air mata yang terjatuh terus menerus.

oOoOo

"Kyuhyunnie...kau sudah mendapat obatnya?". Tanya Victoria dengan manja. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu sengaja memakai baju tidur sexy nya dengan memperlihatkan belahan dada rendah agar Kyuhyun tergoda oleh tubuhnya itu.

"Aku suruh kau untuk tidur kan tadi?". Jawab Kyuhyun sinis lalu pergi melewati Victoria. Ia menuju dapur, mengambil gelas dan meletakkan obat di sampingnya.

Victoria menyusulnya kedalam dapur lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping lemari es. "Aku...ingin melihatmu".

"Kalau kau tidak mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, nanti kau akan merasa pusing lagi". Kata Kyuhyun ketus tanpa memandangi Victoria.

"Maaf ya...aku merepotkanmu". Lirih Victoria dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa".

"Kyuhyunnie..". Victoria tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar ia menatap dirinya dan tak mengacuhkannya. "Kau mau kan tinggal bersamaku?".

oOoOo

Kini tangisan Sungmin telah mereda, seperti redanya hujan diluar sana. Air matanya telah kering dan tak mampu untuk keluar lagi. Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa terduduk sembari menatap makanan dihadapannya yang sudah benar-benar dingin.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat seluruh lamunan Sungmin pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tak tau harus merasa senang atau kecewa ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan badan yang sedikit basah. Yang pasti, Sungmin merasakan lega di dadanya. Lega karena Kyuhyun tidak pergi dari rumahnya, namun...lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja bersama Victoria tadi, membuat perasaannya tak menentu.

Sungmin berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk lalu mempersiapkan senyum manisnya untuk Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, selamat datang".

"Kau belum tidur?". Tanya Kyuhyun lalu pergi melewatinya menuju ruang tengah. Sungmin mencoba menahan rasa sesak di ulu hatinya dan tersenyum palsu sebaik mungkin.

"Aku menung-".

"Ini...semuanya kau yang buat?".

"Oh..ne..". Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat meja makan kecil yang biasa ia dan Sungmin pakai kini sudah penuh dengan makanan yang tertata rapi diatasnya. Air mata menggenang di mata namja itu. Ia merasakan betapa jahat sikapnya pada Sungmin selama ini dan betapa tulusnya Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Bolehku makan?".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri meja kecilnya, ikut bergabung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat makan". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencapit potongan ayam asam manis yang menjadi makanan favoritnya sekarang.

"Enak. Seperti biasanya". Puji Kyuhyun. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan tangisan. Ia pun menoleh kearah Sungmin untuk memberikan senyuman atas kerja kerasnya menghidangkan ini semua. Namun..yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah, Sungmin yang tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah..ma-maaf". Sungmin menghapus air mata dengan tangannya lalu memaksakan tersenyum.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?". Ucap Kyuhyun memaksa. Ia tau bahwa Sungmin tengah menahan sesuatu dari tadi.

"Aku..hanya ingin kau tersenyum". Jawab Sungmin sembari sedikit terisak. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menaruh sumpitnya diatas meja dengan sedikit keras hingga bunyinya terdengar dan membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget. "Merepotkan".

**Srett**

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin kelantai dan menahan lengannya agar tak memberontak. Kini ia berada diatas tubuh Sungmin yang hanya beberapa senti meter saja jarak antara wajahnya dan Sungmin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Kata Sungmin terbata-bata kaget. "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!". Sungmin berteriak dan memberontak untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun dengan keras menahan tangan Sungmin dan mengunci kedua lengan gadis tersebut dibawah tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku tersenyum kan?". Jawab Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga suara nafas Sungmin yang memburu terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat menatap bibir Sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan. Ia pun menghentikan aksinya lalu bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil tas besar miliknya yang berisi seluruh pakaiannya, lalu memasukan beberapa buku sekolahnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara keluar rumah.

Sungmin pun menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Kini..Kyuhyun benar-benar akan pergi dari rumahnya.

"Aku tak ingin seperti ini!". Teriak Sungmin lalu berlari keluar rumah menyusul Kyuhyun.

Tak dihiraukannya angin malam yang dingin tengah menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut t-shirt tanpa jaket dan celana tidurnya. Bahkan gadis itu terus berlari kencang hingga tak menyadari kalau kakinya tak beralas kaki. Sesekali ia tergelincir karena licinnya jalanan yang baru saja dituruni hujan.

Hingga di persimpangan jalan, akhirnya Sungmin melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Tunggu!". Teriak Sungmin keras-keras dan berhasil menghentikkan langkah Kyuhyun.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sungmin pun berlarian menuju Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku...aku mencintaimu!".

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget tak menyangka dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bersamamu". Lanjut Sungmin dengan lirih. Air matanya kembali turun dengan deras tak mampu lagi untuk menahan.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepas lilitan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di tubuhnya, lalu ia membalikkan tubuh menghadap Sungmin. Seketika hatinya merasa perih melihat wajah Sungmin sekarang yang tengah menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu tadi". Tolak Kyuhyun. "Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kecewa, lalu ia menurunkan pandangannya kebawah tak mampu lagi menatap mata Kyuhyun lebih lama.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk mencintai seseorang. Maaf". Jelas Kyuhyun memberi alasan.

Mereka saling terdiam mencoba memberi waktu pada perasaan masing-masing. Terlebih Sungmin yang masih tidak paham dengan alasan Kyuhyun menolak cintanya.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada dihatinya sekarang. "Itu waktu yang singkat, tapi...sangat menyenangkan". Ujar Kyuhyun jujur. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu".

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pergi sembari menenteng tas besarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis pedih.

"Tidak, jangan pergi, kumohon!".

"Aku tidak mau kembali!". Bentak Kyuhyun kasar. "Karena keberadaanku kau jadi tersakiti. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Namun saat beberapa langkah ia tapaki, Kyuhyun kembali berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin.

"Janji yang waktu itu...festival kembang api...aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Maaf".

Dan kini Sungmin tak mau lagi untuk menahan Kyuhyun, ia membiarkan lelaki itu pergi menjauh dan perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Sudah cukup baginya mempertahankan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyerah dan merelakan perasaannya yang tidak terbalas. Biarkan air matanya malam ini terkuras habis agar esok ia tak perlu lagi untuk menangis dan merasa sedih kembali.

oOoOo

Dari kejauhan Ryeowook melihat dengan sendu tingkah Sungmin yang terkesan sedang mencoba kuat dan tak memikirkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya tengah dirundung kesedihan yang amat dalam.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin sangat akrab dengan anggota di klub dance wanita yang di pimpin oleh Eunhyuk yang dikenal sangat heboh dan berisik. Walaupun tidak masuk sebagai anggota, Sungmin jadi ikut-ikutan banyak bicara dan cerewet bergosip sana-sini.

Ryeowook sebagai sahabat yang sudah lama berteman dengan Sungmin, merasa sangat heran dengan sikapnya yang berubah. Sungmin yang dikenalnya tidak pernah suka berkumpul dengan kelompok yang berisik dan heboh seperti itu.

"Hei..kau sedang memperhatikan apa?". Yesung menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan ketika ia melihat kekasihnya tengah melamun menatap lurus kearah taman yang tengah di kerumuni banyak murid karena jam istirahat sedang berlangsung.

Menyadari yang datang adalah kekasihnya. Ryeowook tak memutuskan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dan beberapa anggota klub dance yang tengah berada di bangku taman sedang tertawa penuh keseruan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Minnie sikapnya mencurigakan". Keluh Ryeowook. "Ia seperti menyimpan sesuatu dariku".

"Kyuhyun juga. Ia jadi semakin malas dikelas dan tak banyak bicara". Ujar Yesung ikutan mengeluh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka?". Tanya Ryeowook penuh curiga.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, dengan sedikit paksaan dari Ryeowook, akhirnya Sungmin mau menceritakan keadaannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Tidak hanya Ryeowook yang mendengar keluh kesah Sungmin, Yesung pun ikut serta.

"Berakhir begitu?". Tanya Ryeowook dengan kaget setelah Sungmin selesai bercerita. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan tega menolak Sungmin dengan cara yang kejam seperti itu.

"Aku ingin melupakan semua perasaanku padanya, Wookie". Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia kuat.

"Yesungie, ini pasti gara-gara Victoria kan? Kenapa sih dengan wanita itu?". Jengkel Ryeowook tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Victoria yang seperti menghalang-halangi hubungan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendesah pelan lalu duduk di bangku ditepian jalan. "Bagi Kyuhyun, Victoria sangat spesial". Ucap Yesung. "Dialah orang yang membantu saat Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang".

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku itu lalu menatap dua gadis yang ada dihadapannya bergantian. "Kalian pasti kaget kalau aku bilang mereka sebenarnya dulu pernah berpacaran". Tebaknya dengan jitu.

Sontak Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkejut luar biasa mendengar penuturan Yesung tadi. "Kau serius?". Tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Awalnya saat mereka berpacaran, kupikir itu tidak mungkin. Aku juga sama kagetnya dengan kalian". Ujar Yesung. "Saat Victoria ditolak oleh lelaki yang ia sukai, disaat itulah Kyuhyun selalu ada di sampingnya karena Kyuhyun tak mau melihat Victoria terpuruk sendirian. Lambat laun, Victoria jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran".

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat menyimak penjelasan panjang dari Yesung. Ia mencoba kuat saat mendengar cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Victoria tersebut. Walaupun ia sudah mencoba tak begitu peduli dengan cerita apapun yang menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun.

Yesung pun melanjutkan ceritanya ketika dua gadis dihadapannya terlihat ingin sekali mendengar lebih jauh tentang kisah dahulu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Tapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sedikit demi sedikit terjadi pengekangan dari Victoria terhadap Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya, terjadi banyak pertengkaran diantara mereka. Hasilnya, mereka putus, tapi hari itu...dua tahun yang lalu dimalam natal...".

Sungmin memubulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'dua tahun yang lalu' keluar dari bibir Yesung. Pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini belum ia tau jawabannya.

"...Victoria saat malam itu tak henti-hentinya menelpon Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak menggubris semua panggilan telpon Victoria tersebut. Saat itu kebetulan aku dan Kyuhyun tengah bermain di game center, jadi sayup-sayup aku mendengar ketika Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pesan suara yang dikirim Victoria padanya".

"Saat ia mendengar pesan suara terakhir yang dikirim Victoria. Wajahnya berubah panik dan khawatir luar biasa. Ia pun berlari meninggalkanku di game center. Aku pun ikut berlari mengejarnya, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada Victoria. Saat itu Kyuhyun berlari menuju Myeongdong yang tengah ramai dipadati orang karena malam natal. Ketika sudah sampai di sebrang Myeondong Cathedral Curch, aku heran melihat kerumunan orang dan juga ada ambulance disana. Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju kerumunan orang itu...".

Flashback

_"Permisi...kenapa ramai-ramai begini? Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Yesung kepada seorang bapak yang ada disampingnya. _

_"Itu...ada wanita tiba-tiba pingsan. Sepertinya ia terkena hepotermia karena kedinginan". Jawab lelaki paruh baya itu._

_Kyuhyun yang ikut mendengar perkataan sang bapak tadi membelalakan matanya lalu menerobos paksa kerumunan orang yang memenuhi depan halaman Myeongdong Catherdal Curch itu._

_"Apa kau mendengarku? Siapa namamu? Katakan sesuatu". Suara seorang petugas medis sayup-sayup didengar oleh Kyuhyun, ia pun makin memajukan langkahnya untuk bisa melihat wanita yang dia yakini kalau itu Victoria yang sedari tadi menunggunya._

_"Permisi! Permisi!". Bentak Kyuhyun menghalau para manusia yang menghalangi jalannya._

_Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan kerumunan orang tersebut, betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat sosok Victoria yang tengah terbujur kaku diatas tandon rumah sakit dengan dikelilingi dua petugas medis._

_"Denyut jantungnya 100/60 dan pernapasannya lemah". _

_Kyuhyun menghampiri Victoria lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh wanita itu yang seperti tengah tertidur. "Vic! Bangun! Bangun ku bilang! Kau kenapa ha? Victoria!". Kyuhyun terus berteriak mencoba membangunkan Victoria walaupun dua petugas medis sudah menariknya agar menjauh dan tidak membuat keributan._

End of Flashback

"Kejadian itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Dia terus mengatakan 'ini salahku, ini salahku' dan menangis tak berhenti. Kyuhyun terus disamping Victoria hingga ia siuman. Sebuah keajaiban, Victoria bisa selamat".

"Tapi...saat itu Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Victoria, 'sebelum kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu'. Dan...Kyuhyun selalu menepati janjinya itu. Aku mengerti perasaannya yang merasa bersalah saat itu, tapi...itu sudah cukup! Tidak adil jika Victoria menggunakan trik seperti itu untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun agar selalu ada disampingnya sampai sekarang". Jelas Yesung panjang lebar lalu kembali mendesah panjang.

Kini Sungmin mengerti apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu itu. Ia paham betul sekarang. "Sudah ku duga, mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan". Ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi mereka tidak saling mencintai, Minnie". Ryeowook mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya agar Sungmin dapat mempertahankan rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi tetap saja mereka tak mampu terpisahkan karena terikat janji".

"Lalu...kau ingin menyerah?". Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Untuk jatuh cinta, bukan hanya tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja, kan?".

"Kau tidak salah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun dan merebutnya dari Victoria, kau pasti bisa melakukan itu".

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan tau kedepannya seperti apa, Wookie. Mungkin saja mereka akan saling mencintai kembali jika aku menjauh dari Kyuhyun". Ujar Sungmin mencoba berbesar hati.

Ryeowook pun mendengus mencoba mengerti keinginan sahabatnya itu. Yesung yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih agar tidak berselisih paham dan menerima keputusan Sungmin tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan pulang ya. Aku tau kalian mau pergi kencan kan hari ini? Sampai jumpa!".

Dengan senyum lebar Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. Padahal Ryeowook sudah setengah mati mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang pasti sekarang tengah merasa hancur. Tapi sahabatnya itu terus saja mengumbar aura positif yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Memang begitulah sifat Sungmin yang selalu bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri rapat-rapat.

Sungmin pun pulang ke rumah sewanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sedih, lega dan perih menjadi satu dalam menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun dan mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam, jadi dia tak boleh sedih apalagi menangis kali ini. Karena Sungmin sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di pintu depan kamar sewanya, ia terkejut melihat paper bag kecil tergantung di knop pintu. Dengan penasaran ia mengambil paper bag itu dan melihat gantungan kunci biru milik Kyuhyun terselip di atasnya. Dari situ ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa paper bag itu Kyuhyunlah yang menggantungnya disana.

Sungmin membawa masuk paper bag berwarna abu itu dan membukanya didalam. Sejanak ia menatap paper bag itu dengan diam, tapi karena penasaran, ia pun membukanya perlahan. Isinya adalah satu kotak kecil berwarna putih. Sungmin pun membuka kotak itu dengan pelan dan ragu. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat isinya adalah sebuah kalung berbandul bintang yang pernah dilihatnya di etalase sebuah toko, saat itu ia ingat sekali melihat kalung tersebut bersama Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah.

"Kyu..".

Tak ayal benda kecil itu membuat Sungmin berurai air mata. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis melihat kalung itu. Di peluknya benda berbandul bintang tersebut seraya menangis dan terisak.

oOoOo

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun tengah mencuci piring dengan peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Ia sedang melakukan kerja part time sekarang. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Setelah ini buang sampah ya? Setelah itu kau boleh pulang". Perintah sang bos.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mempercepat mencuci piring agar dapat cepat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hari ini. Wajah tampannya terlihat letih sekali.

"Beres!".

Kyuhyun pun berlarian ke pojok dapur dan mengambil dua kantung besar sampah lalu membawanya keluar restoran. Bau busuk yang tercium ditahannya dengan sabar.

"Wow rajin sekali".

Suara yang sudah tak asing didengar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sampah yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Mau apa hyung kemari?". Tanya Kyuhyun sinis kepada Siwon.

"Ayo kita bicara sebentar".

Siwon pun menarik Kyuhyun menuju ke belakang area restoran tempat kerja Kyuhyun yang sudah agak sepi dari pengunjung.

"Aku menerima banyak pesan dari Victoria setiap hari". Ucap Siwon memulai perbincangan. "Tak ada hentinya ia menerorku".

"Maaf".

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Kau masih terus menempel pada Victoria?".

"Sampai ia menemukan kebahagiaannya, aku akan selalu di sampingnya". Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Meski kau tida suka melakukan hal tersebut? Apa-apaan itu?!".

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Siwon yang mulai menusuk.

"Itu hanya kepuasan dirimu kan? Jika tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi, kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja dia?". Tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang menantang.

"Tak akan kutinggalkan meski kau bilang begitu". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun dibuat jengkel dengan sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit untuk diberitahu.

"Kau paham kan? Bagi Victoria, kau sekarang hanya 'Kyuhyun si boneka'. Meski begitu, kau masih menggunakan Victoria sebagai alasan-".

"Aku sudah paham! Tak usah kau beritahu". Ucap Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon.

"Victoria juga paham hal semacam itu!". Bentak Siwon tak mau kalah. "Serahkan dia padaku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah melelahkan menghadapinya?". Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Siwon menohok jantung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang memojokkannya. Tak lama, Siwon memeriksa jam yang melingkar ditangannya tersebut.

"Oh aku harus kembali ke studio sepertinya. Sampai jumpa Kyu".

oOoOo

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan hari dimana festival kembang api di pantai Gwangalli dilaksanakan pun semakin dekat. Siang ini Ryeowook tengah sibuk membicarakan rencananya menghadiri festival satu tahun sekali itu dengan Sungmin.

"Kau akan ke festival kembang api bersamaku kan?". Tanya Ryeowook dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak akan pergi". Jawab Sungmin. "Kau pergi saja dengan pacarmu itu". Godanya.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Kau kan sudah membeli gaun. Sia-sia saja kalau tidak ikut pergi ke festival".

"Tidak apa-apa, akan aku pakai untuk tahun depan".

Ryeowook menggeleng dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aniya, tidak boleh. Kau harus bisa memakai gaun itu tahun ini. Aku harus mengajak seseorang kalau begitu agar kita bisa double date".

"Mwo? Aishhh tidak usah kau pikirkan itu! Aku tetap tidak mau pergi". Ujar Sungmin mantap.

Namun Ryeowook tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun berpikir kira-kira siapa lelaki yang bisa ia ajak untuk menjadi pasangan Sungmin nantinya.

"Ha! Aku tau! Aku akan mengajak Jungmo oppa!". Seru Ryeowook lalu menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya menuju cafe milik Jungmo.

"Ya! Aish! Kau akan merepotkannya!". Protes Sungmin namun Ryeowook sama sekali tak mau mendengar alasannya.

Sesampainya di depan Blue Cafe, Ryeowook menemukan pria yang tengah dicarinya sedang berada di meja kasir sedang melayani pelanggan. Ia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari luar jendela agar menarik perhatian Jungmo.

"Wookie! Kau akan mengganggunya, dia sedang sibuk".

"Lihat, dia tidak sesibuk yang kau kira. Dia kan pemiliknya. Tuh, dia kemari".

Ryeowook pun melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan Sungmin ketika Jungmo mulai berjalan keluar dari cafe dan mendekati mereka.

"Wah, tumben kalian kesini. Apa ada hal serius?". Tanya Jungmo seraya melepas apron yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Oppa kau bersedia kan menemani Sungmin lusa ke acara festival kembang api di pantai Gwangalli?". Tanya Ryeowook to the point.

Jungmo kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin mencoba mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Ryeowook lewat tatapan mata.

"A-aku tau kok pasti oppa sibuk. Ha ha ha". Ucap Sungmin tak enak.

Sungmin pun menyikut lengan Ryeowook disebelahnya dengan jengkel lalu berbisik, "Sudah ku bilangkan Jungmo oppa tak-".

"Aku bisa, lusa kan? Baiklah aku akan datang". Ujar Jungmo memotong kalimat bisikan Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya di udara merasa berhasil. "Sudah aku duga, oppa pasti bisa diandalkan. Nanti akan kami beritahu waktunya ya". Ucap Ryeowook.

"Ok, aku akan menunggu kabar kalian selanjutnya. Aku harus kembali ke dalam, sampai jumpa". Pamit Jungmo lalu melambai singkat.

Sungmin memukul lengan Ryeowook keras-keras. "Ya! Ya! Kau membuatku hampir mati menahan malu!". Ujar Sungmin lalu menutup wajah dengan tangannya.

"He he he. Tapi aku berhasil kan mengajaknya. Setelah ditolak oleh orang yang kau suka, kau tidak boleh sendirian selamanya, kan? Saatnya membuka hati. Jadi lusa dandanlah yang cantik agar Jungmo oppa terpikat denganmu".

Sungmin tertawa dan meninju lengan Ryeowook. "Paboya! Ha ha ha".

oOoOo

_Hari H festival kembang api_

"Wow! Kau terlihat cantik sekali Sungminnie, sungguh". Puji Ryeowook. "Jungmo oppa pasti akan langsung jatuh hati".

Sungmin pun tertawa. "Kau bicara apa sih, Wookie!".

Sore ini Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah berjanjian akan bertemu di halte bus dekat rumah sewa Sungmin untuk menuju pantai Gwangalli tempat diadakannya festival kembang api.

"Ah! Itu bus nya datang". Seru Yesung.

Bus berwarna biru putih tepat berhenti di depan mereka. Di antara mereka bertiga, banyak remaja lainnya juga yang ikut menunggu bus menuju pantai Gwangalli itu untuk menyaksikan festival yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali tersebut.

Sungmin melamun tak mendengar teriakan Yesung itu.

"Ayo cepat naik". Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam bus. Tapi Ryeowook dan Yesung tak ikut masuk kedalam bus, membuat Sungmin keheranan.

Ryeowook pun sadar melihat wajah Sungmin yang tampak bingung. "Aku akan naik motor dengan Yesung. Kau sapa Jungmo oppa dengan baik ya nanti. Ia menunggumu di depan gerbang masuk". Jelas Ryeowook lalu pintu bus pun tertutup otomatis.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya hingga bus itu pergi jauh dengan kepulan asap dibelakangnya.

"Kalau Sungmin dengan Jungmo oppa, aku pasti yakin dia akan aman". Ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap bus yang telah berlalu dihadapannya.

"Wookie, ayo kita bertemu Kyuhyun!".

"Heu?".

oOoOo

Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan pulang sehabis kerja part time tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh sebuah motor berwarna hitam yang berpenumpang dua orang. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda unutk melawan jika yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah seorang penjahat.

**Tek**

Setelah kaca helm itu terbuka, Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya karena ternyata seseorang yang ada di atas motor itu adalah Yesung.

"Hei, kau mengagetka-".

**BUUG**

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai perut Kyuhyun hingga ia terjungkir dan terjatuh di aspal jalanan. Yesung pun melempar helmnya kepada Ryeowook yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika bersama Sungmin?!". Teriak Yesung geram. "Kau selalu ingin seperti itu kan?!".

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan berdiri sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena pukulan yang amat keras dari tangan Yesung.

"Itukah yang kau sebut cinta? Jangan jadi pengecut Cho!". Teriak Yesung mulai naik pitam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan membiarkan kerah bajunya diremas kasar oleh Yesung. Saat Yesung sudah mengepalkan kembali tangannya untuk meninju wajah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berteriak menghentikan aksi Yesung itu.

"Sudah, jangan kau tambah pukulan lagi Yesungie". Ujar Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Ia pun mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya dalam. "Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu, tapi...ini..". Ryeowook membuka sebuah kotak putih yang berisi kalung berbandul bintang yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin lalu menengadahkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalung ini menandakan betapa kuatnya perasaanmu, tapi kau malah membuat keputusan yang bodoh!". Ucap Ryeowook sinis. "Dengan susah payah kubawa kotak ini ke sini".

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kotak putih yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mengingat betapa sulitnya ia membeli kalung itu untuk Sungmin. Uang hasil kerja part timenya dalam sebulan dihabiskannya untuk membeli kalung tersebut. Ryeowook berkata benar, ia memang memiliki perasaan yang kuat kepada Sungmin, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Sekarang Sungmin bersama Jungmo oppa". Kata Ryeowook memberitahu.

Kyuhyun pun tertegun dan kaget mendengarnya. Ia menatap Ryeowok mencoba meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Aku lah yang membuatnya pergi bersama Jungmo oppa. Jika Sungmin tidak pergi, dia akan selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang cintamu". Ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap kotak kalung yang masih ada ditangan Ryeowook. Ia pun mengambil kotak itu lalu berlarian menuju halte bus. Nafas lelaki itu memburu cepat, ia tidak mau kalau Jungmo mengambil Sungmin darinya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun berlari lebih jauh, Yesung berinisiatif meminjamkan motornya pada Kyuhyun.

"YA! KYUHYUN-AH! TANGKAP INI!".

**Plukk**

Kunci motor milik Yesung mendarat sempurna di tangan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pun tersenyum lebar melihat kunci motor yang mendarat ditangannya.

"Kau tak punya banyak waktu!". Teriak Yesung lantang.

Kyuhyun pun berlari kembali kearah Ryeowook dan Yesung lalu mengambil motor sahabatnya itu dengan cepat.

"GOMAWO!".

oOoOo

Malam hari pun datang, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi oleh para pengunjung festival. Tepat di jam sembilan malam nanti, pagelaran kembang api terbesar akan segera dilangsungkan. Selain kembang api yang besar, yang tak kalah di nanti oleh para pengunjung adalah, kembang api 7 hati yang melambangkan cinta sejati. Jangan lupa, disaat itu akan banyak pasangan yang saling berciuman karena mitos yang beredar apabila berciuman di antara kembang api berbentuk hati itu, cinta mereka akan abadi untuk selamanya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sungmin dan Jungmo berkeliling pantai untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum jam 9 nanti. Mereka masih sedikit canggung karena sedikit tak terbiasa.

"Kau mau naik bianglala itu?". Tawar Jungmo seraya menunjuk bianglala raksasa yang berada di luar pantai itu.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Ne..".

Mendapat persetujuan Jungmo pun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju bianglala tersebut.

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun tengah memacu sepeda motor milik Yesung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah karena waktunya semakin sempit.

Setelah beberapa meter hampir sampai di pintu masuk pantai Gwangalli, Kyuhyun terpaksa di buat kesal karena ada penutupan jalan diarea yang telah disterilkan oleh polisi.

"Aish!".

Dengan modal nekat, Kyuhyun menerobos antrian kendaraan roda empat yang juga terjebak tak bisa masuk. Ia tak menghiraukan bunyi klakson yang memprotes tindakannya.

"Hei! Berhenti! Kau tidak bisa lewat sini!". Teriak seorang polisi yang menghalangi jalan didepannya.

Kyuhyun pun turun dari motornya dan membiarkan motor milik Yesung itu teronggok dipinggir jalan dengan kunci yang menggantung. Suara polisi yang saling bersahutan agar menangkap dirinya pun tak dihiraukannya. Ia terus berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati ledakan kembang api raksasa yang menjadi pembuka diacara festival itu.

Beda situasi di dalam bianglala. Sungmin tampak takjub melihat kembang api raksasa yang kini bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas dari atas bianglala tersebut. Seketika Sungmin melupakan keberadaan Jungmo yang kini bersamanya.

"Sudah hampir saatnya kembang api berbentu hati". Ujar Jungmo seraya melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf. Tahun lalu kau ke sini pasti dengan kekasihmu kan?". Tanya Sungmin mencoba memecah kecanggungan.

Jungmo tertawa kecil. "Tahun lalu aku berharap bisa kesini denganmu".

"Ne?". Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kaget kearah Jungmo.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin". Ucap Jungmo. "Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu".

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya terkejut, ia tak menyangka Jungmo akan mengatakan itu padanya. Sungmin pun merasa tak enak hati. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jungmo, bagaimana ia harus menolaknya?

Suara countdown menuju pelepasan kembang api berbentuk hati mengalihkan pikiran Sungmin. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela tak mau terlewat menyaksikan dari dekat kembang api berbentuk hati itu.

**Duarrrrr****…Duarrr**

Kembang api yang berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk menyerupai 'love' itu menghiasi langit sekarang. Sungmin tertunduk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun yang masih diharapkannya tak ada bersamanya.

Saat akan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jungmo, Sungmin sangat kaget ketika wajah Jungmo sudah berada dihadapannya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Sungmin terdiam dan menangis seraya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Melihat Sungmin yang menangis dan tentu saja itu sebagai bukti penolakan, akhirnya Jungmo menghentikan aksinya dan menarik tubuhnya kembali untuk duduk.

"Maaf...maafkan aku".

oOoOo

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang sudah berhiaskan kembang api berbentuk hati. Tak mau terlambat lebih jauh, Kyuhyun pun terus berlarian dan memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin di tengah keramaian orang yang sedang berciuman dibawah kembang api berbentuk hati.

"Sungmin!"

Dari arah berlawanan Sungmin baru saja turun seorang diri dari bianglala yang tadi di naikinya bersama Jungmo. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Jungmo sendirian.

"Sungmin!".

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar teriakan yang menyerukan namanya. Namun ia tepis pikiran itu, nama Sungmin kan tidak hanya dirinya.

"Sungmin!".

Kali ini suara teriakan itu begitu jelas dan ia dapat mengenali suara siapa itu. Karena belum yakin, Sungmin pun mencari-cari sumber teriakan itu dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berlarian diantara kerumunan orang di sebrang jembatan sana. Ya..mereka sekarang sedang terpisah oleh jembatan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!".

Sungmin membalas teriakan itu dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya pelan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Kenapa...kau ke sini?". Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapannya dengan deru nafas yang berat.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku tidak tau apa artinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi, bukan itu kenyataannya. Aku...hanya ketakutan". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

"Kau pasti terpukul. Tapi aku tidak akan lari lagi! Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan benar. Kau..mau kan jadi kekasihku?".

**Plakk**

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun keras. Lelaki dihadapannya tertegun mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. "Aku sakit! Bertahan dengan perasaan ini sendirian! Aku juga lemah! Bahkan frustasi!". Teriak Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Tak peduli betapa sakitnya perasaanku. Meski aku menangis... Aku...tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku terha-".

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya sebelum gadis itu selesai berbicara. Derai air mata Sungmin membasahi pundak Kyuhyun sekarang. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin agar ia merasa tenang.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu". Lirih Kyuhyun disela-sela pelukannya.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang masih membanjiri wajah Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Setelah itu perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin.

Tau maksud dari tindakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan laju wajahnya.

**Cklek**

Blitz cahaya dari ponsel Kyuhyun menyilaukan wajah Sungmin yang terpaksa jadi membuka matanya.

"Lihat, wajah yang ingin dicium". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menghadapkan ponselnya di wajah Sungmin.

"Ya! Itu jelek! Berikan padaku!". Sungmin merampas ponsel yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menariknya keatas hingga ia tak mampu menggapai.

**Singggg...duarrrr!**

Suara kembang api berbentuk hati terakhir meledak diudara membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap langit bersamaan.

"Eh? Sudah hampir berakhir?".

Kyuhyun pun menarik wajah Sungmin cepat dan mencium bibir ranum itu hingga suara kembang api tak lagi terdengar. Bahkan, hingga tiga menit kembang api berakhir, ciuman itu tidak kunjung lepas dan tetap menyatu.

**-END-**

LOL LOL LOL. Saya frustasi bikin endingnya T.T garing? Gak ada feel? Ok, saya siap menerima kritikkan apapun dari kalian. Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang lama…dalam menanti ending FF ini. Dalam klimaks film ini banyak banget adegan kecil yang membingungkan saya untuk mengubahnya menjadi tulisan, huhuhu. Oya, untuk yang nanya apa FF ini murni sama banget kayak di film? FF ini ada yang saya beda-bedain dalam segi adegan, cuma intinya tetap sama kok.

Saya rencananya nih, mau bikin after story nya nih. Jadi cuplikan-cuplikan kemesraan KyuMin setelah jadian gitu. He he he, semoga terrealisasi ya. Semoga ada yang nunggu juga T.T

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader(s) yang menyempatkan review dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya yang manis dan juga saran yang membangun. Buat sider(s) juga, makasih ya udah menaikan views FF saya ini. Maaf saya ga bisa sebutin satu-satu para reader(s) semua. Ini udah jam 2:51, saya ngantuk -_-

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan….tunggu FF saya selanjutnya ya…ha ha ha semoga gak kapok. Bye bye.


End file.
